


Practical Experience

by Paraselene_Spear



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraselene_Spear/pseuds/Paraselene_Spear
Summary: In her journey to become police commissioner, Makoto works as hard as she can academically. When an opportunity to get field experience under a seasoned officer is discovered, she jumps at the chance to take it.She wonders what trials await her under her unexpected teacher.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 122





	1. Getting Acquainted

University was both a wonderful and terrifying new experience for Makoto. The freedom that comes with living on her own as a self-sufficient, independent person was something that she never would have imagined being possible for her only a year ago. Living on her own, however, obviously entails being alone and having to work through increasingly difficult workloads with her power. Still, she took the challenge head-on and excelled as best she could. Her experience has hardened her resolve, and she will accomplish her goals no matter what. 

Studying criminal justice in her first steps to becoming a police commissioner has been more strenuous than she imagined, but she rolled with the punches and took everything in stride. After a couple of months, Makoto was confident that her grades were above most of her peers and that she was well on her way to learning the ins and outs of the system. 

The only thing left she could possibly need was practical experience. 

* * *

Makoto sat in her apartment comfortably in bed and laptop before her. She was technically alone, but the comforting image of a certain young man in the top right of her screen made her feel like he was just steps away in her room ready to hold her. 

“Yeah… I don’t know Makoto. Are you sure you want to do this?”

And if he did attempt to hold her, she would forcefully shove him away. 

“I’m positive, Ren. You’ve seen the link I sent you, right?”

She tried not to pout as the boy’s eyes roved over his computer screen.

Makoto had been working well in the confines of her new situation with university. With a break soon approaching, she felt that she couldn’t rest on her laurels and was now on the search for any supplemental classes that she could take advantage of during the rest period. Through diligence and luck, her search yielded a result that seemed like the perfect opportunity she had been waiting for. 

Her boyfriend seemed to disagree.

“I am looking at what you sent me,” Ren replied. “But I have to admit it seems a little… strange?”

She couldn’t help herself from pouting this time. 

The two were currently discussing a “class” that Makoto discovered advertised on the Internet. The online flyer was offering and funding a one week trip for volunteers to shadow a seasoned police officer “on the job.” Her heart jumped at finding such an opportunity. She learned numerous times as a Phantom Thief and with her “study partner” that books only taught her so much compared to real life experience. Seeing how a lifestyle she would soon find herself in worked was perfect for her. 

“And what’s so strange about this?” Makoto asked with mild annoyance. “Numerous jobs allow young people to shadow their workers to gather experience and a feel for the job.”

She heard Ren’s sigh crackle through her speakers. “I’m not arguing that. I’m just saying there’s a difference between shadowing and ‘an _experimental_ training program made only for the most dedicated, the most hardened, and only for the best of the best.’”

She winced. So maybe she sugarcoated the job offer a bit.

Ren’s reservations were true. Makoto did wonder why such an opportunity seemed hidden away on the Web, and further studying answered her questions. The flyer was not merely offering a chance to shadow an officer but was described as a new experimental, non-procedural, and _possibly_ unpredictable program. Even then, she was determined to follow through.

“I know it sounds suspicious, but I did my research! The program was governmentally approved, and the location and associated parties funding the trip exist _and_ are trustworthy! There’ll also be multiple participants besides me. It’s not like I’m walking into a scam.”

She watched Ren scratch at his chin in thought, not entirely convinced. He looked off to the side away from his camera. 

“What do you think, Morgana?”

Sounds of shuffling emanated from her laptop, and a black figure situated itself in front of the camera. The cat took a few cursory glances before doing his equivalent of a shrug.

“Eh. It looks fine to me, Joker. I don’t know why you’re so hung up about it. It sounds fun, too! Go get ‘em, Queen!”

There was a yelp as her feline friend was shoved away while a smirk of victory graced her face. She would take any support in this endeavor right now. 

“It sounds like the count is two-to-one in my favor,” she said with playfulness in her voice. 

The boy on her screen rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah.”

She scrolled through the page flyer for another time. “I know it sounds scary, but I promise I can fend for myself if anything goes wrong. Besides, I’ve checked everything and anything that needs to be checked. This looks safe, Ren, believe me.”

“Hey, calm down now,” he said. “I never said I was going to stop you. It’s not like I could once you got your mind on something, anyway.”

She frowned. “Why put up so much resistance, then?”

“Just making sure you’re aware of what you’re getting yourself into. I’m all for your enthusiasm, but you can make some spur-of-the-moment decisions without much thought. Need I remind you of how we got acquainted?”

She blushed at the memory of charging headfirst into the den of a Shibuya’s mafia. The sound of Ren chuckling at least let her know she looked adorable, or whatever he would tell her when he teased her. 

He made an effort to sit up with a lull in the conversation, catching her attention. “Well, since I know you’re committed, tell me more details about this whole thing. ‘Experimental’ sure sounds exciting.”

“Ah.” She grabbed at her notes that she took while hunting for information about the program. “So the entire thing is about one week, and they’ll be providing those that come with adequate housing and meals at a nearby motel.”

“Oh, high-class treatment, Madam Niijima.”

She rolled her eyes and continued. “Exact details about what kind of work I’ll be doing are sparse except for the fact that I’ll be under the command of the head officer in charge of it all. It says that all details on workload and training will be entirely at the discretion of the officer and that he has free reign to teach as he pleases.”

There was a low whistle from Ren. “Really, huh? Everything in the hands of one guy, and no supervision to keep him in check?”

“I suppose that’s where the ‘experimental’ aspect comes in. It certainly appears unorthodox.”

“That’s one way of putting it. What if he tries to kidnap you? Hell, what if he forces you to do crazy things?”

She arched an eyebrow. “Crazy things?”

“Yeah. What if he makes you tackle suspects to the ground and help with interrogations by making you break fingers?”

“Something tells me that is unlikely.”

“You never know,” Ren said with a singsong voice. “We didn’t exactly have the best track record with law enforcement when we were in business.”

Makoto’s mind flashes back to the days where they struggled against corrupt officers and the system they abused. How she and her friends experienced dirty politics first-hand. How the man she cared for so much was brutally mistreated at the hands of those vile men in power. She clenched her fist.

“If this officer gives me any doubt, then that’s all the more reason for me to become commissioner and weed out the corrupt seeds.”

Her declaration came out much more… poetic than she intended, but a soft smile met her eyes along with a satisfied hum. 

“There’s the person I fell for.”

They discussed whatever was left of Makoto’s future training well into the night. 

“If all goes well,” she finishes, “then I should be starting within a week and a half.”

“That’s pretty soon. And so early into the break. I hope you won’t forget about visiting me.”

She smiled. “Of course not. I’ll see when I can come as soon as I’m finished.”

“Good. We have _plenty_ to catch up on, you know,” her boyfriend whispered quietly and suggestively. But before she could let the cold shivers clash with her heated face, Ren moved on. “Where will you be staying, anyway? It doesn’t sound like it’s in Tokyo, that’s for sure.”

Makoto scrambled for the relevant information as she let herself cool down. “It says I’ll be working around…” She highlighted the words on the page. “…the Iwatodai City and Tatsumi Port Island area.” 

“Iwatodai, huh.” There was the sound of clacking keys, no doubt from Ren searching up the area himself. “The city looks pretty standard. This Port Island place, though. City islands never cease to amaze.”

“I’ll be sure to buy you a souvenir.”

“How thoughtful,” Ren deadpanned. He continued to type away. “Who’s the big bad officer you’ll be slaving away under, by the way? I didn’t exactly read far enough to find out.”

“The officer?” Makoto asked. She returned to the page to find any name that sprung up only to come away with nothing. “It… doesn’t say who exactly is in charge of the whole thing.”

“Really now…” She heard her boyfriend give a low, thoughtful hum. He ended it with a click of his tongue. “Eh. He’ll probably be a pushover if you ask me.”

“What makes you say that?” she questioned, almost sounding offended on the officer’s behalf.

“Simple, every guy’s a pushover compared to me.”

She shrugged, not knowing why she expected any differently.

“I’m sure whoever it is will be a respectful person. They wouldn’t place someone incompetent in charge of something like this, would they?”

“If you say so. If he does anything, though, let me know. I’ll put him in his place.”

She giggled at his showmanship. “My hero.”

They chatted for however long they had left, the moon well into the night. With their eyes struggling to stay open, they knew it was time to sleep. With an exchange of “good night’s” and “I love you’s,” their video call ended. Makoto tiredly sighed and placed her laptop away and yawned. She retreated under her sheets and let her face hit the cool side of her pillow.

After discussing it with Ren, Makoto was more than sure now about the program. She was excited in many ways, her mind abuzz with scenarios and issues that possibly awaited her under this mysterious offer.

She fell asleep to it all, ready to tackle her future with all the power she could muster. She would not disappoint.

* * *

Makoto stepped off the train onto Port Island Station. The morning sun started rising and even in the early hours, men and women were busily scuttling off to wherever life called them to. She was about to be one of them.

She arrived at her quaint lodgings back in Iwatodai City late last night. Everything was provided as advertised, but she was surprised to find that she was the only one under the reservation. She figured that maybe the other participants were stationed someplace else. All of this coupled with the realization that she was here and that whatever unknown event awaited her was within reach had her exceedingly nervous.

After walking into the station square and pacing around to avoid getting lost in her anxious thoughts, her phone sounded off. She pulled it out to check who had messaged her.

_~ Sae: Is everything well? ~  
_

She smiled and felt her heart calm down. 

_~ Makoto: Yes, sis! I just arrived on Port Island. I’ll be walking the rest of the way. ~  
_

Her sister was surprisingly receptive to her decision to take part in this. Sae approached it the same way she had approached Makoto wanting her apartment to live in.

_“You’re your own woman now. As long as you know it’s safe, I trust your judgment.”_

Her sister’s support for her independent lifestyle was just one aspect of their mended relationship that Makoto was getting used to. Her full support made Makoto much more confident in her life choices. If someone as successful as her sister believed she could also make a change in law enforcement, she had no reason to believe otherwise.

After receiving one last message from Sae, her phone rang again with another message. 

_~ Ren: Do your best this week. I’ll be cheering you on. ~  
_

She held her phone close to her chest. 

With support like this, she had no reason to be afraid.

Her walk was a rather long one, but it let her ready herself and take in the sights of the island. Makoto did some basic scouring of the area and found it rather appealing. Port Island’s city life wasn’t too different from Tokyo, but she felt the place to have its unique air and feel. Maybe it had something to do with being an island city. She read up on many of the city’s attractions for her preparations for this trip. A towering skyscraper in the distance was no doubt one of the many headquarters of the famed Kirijo Group corporation. She knew the international power was a sponsor to many projects and businesses on the island such as the nearby high school and was a part of the area’s thriving economy. Luckily, her destination was near the daunting building giving her an easy point of reference to move towards.

Makoto checked her phone as she came close to where she was supposed to be. “It should be around here…” She trailed off and looked up. A large commercial mall rounded the horizon before her.

“That’s Paulownia Mall, which means…” Turning to the left of the area, another smaller building came into view. She hummed in satisfaction as she had found the police department.

When she entered, she expected to feel a looming sense of responsibility and pride fall upon her. The actual result was much more anticlimactic. The place was quiet, and she wondered if that was supposed to be a good or bad omen. Sounds of activity were sparse and workers seemed hidden away. It was not the picture she had created when thinking of a meeting area for aspiring officers to be. 

“Can I help you?”

A particularly banal voice called out to her belonging to an officer who appeared dead on his feet. Makoto quickly attempted to make herself appear presentable.

“Oh, hello. I’m here for the training course that was advertised online.”

The man stared at her unamused. “Training course? What are you talking about?”

Her nerves beginning to flare up again, she reached inside her bag quickly and pulled out the printed flyer. She held it out. “Um. This one?”

The exhausted man gave her a bemused look before accepting the paper.

“Hm… oh.” A spark of recognition lit up his eyes. “Hmm… this is… _oh._ ” The worker’s eyes suddenly widened in surprise, his brow shooting up. Makoto was startled.

“Err. Is something wrong, sir?”

She watched him begin to smirk and a low chuckle rumbled out of him. 

“Ah. There’s no problem, miss.” He handed her back the sheet and mumbled under his breath. “So, there actually was one. I’ll be damned.”

“Sir?” She was getting terribly confused. 

The man waved her off and gestured behind him. “There’s a hall back down there. Take it and go to the third room at the end of the hall.”

Relief flooding her, she perked up with renewed energy. “Yes, sir. Do you need any of my identification papers or information?”

“That won’t be necessary,” he replied shaking his head. “You just go and wait there.”

She bowed. “Okay. Thank you!” Makoto quickly shuffled past the officer. In her haste, she missed the smug grin on the man’s face.

Makoto spotted the room at the end of the hall and attempted to walk a leisurely pace that didn’t betray how she felt. Her thoughts were abuzz. 

_I wonder why the man took so long? He seemed surprised. Was that a test? If I’m continuing, does that mean I passed?_

Her pace quickened.

_I hope I didn’t make myself look too much like a fool. I wonder if the other volunteers were tasked with the same challenge. Perhaps I can ask._

Reaching the door, she took one last steadying breath before she truly began her journey. She grabbed the handle.

_Let’s do this._

With a quick turn, she opened the door to the room ready to meet the new faces she would be associating herself with for the next week.

The place seemed to be a teaching room of some sort. Rows of chairs were lined up facing the front of the room where a podium stood. Most of it seemed standard.

She wasn’t sure if the room was supposed to be empty, however. 

Makoto stared at the space with her mouth agape, shocked. She peeked back out into the hallway and double-checked her surroundings.

_Third room at the end of the hall?... Yes, this is it, but-_

She looked back inside the room hoping for people to magically appear but was met with the same barren space. 

Did she make a mistake? Surely not, she had the date, time, and location precisely. Was this a trick? Did she get scammed?

She slapped her hands to her cheeks to stop her mind from running wild.

_This can’t be a trick. I’m inside an actual police department. This wouldn’t be the place for pranks._

She told herself this, of course, but the odd circumstances with the officer and now the lack of people were beginning to trouble her.

_Maybe I’m early. On-time, but early. What did Ann say? ‘Fashionably late?’ Is that what this is?_

She groaned at herself.

_Enough of this, Makoto. You’re already here. You might as well see how this goes._

With nothing but her bruised pride, she reluctantly moved deeper into the room. If there were any positives to the situation she was now in, it was that there were plenty of open seats that she was free to choose from. Not that it mattered since she immediately targeted the front row chairs situated in the center.

She slowly sat down in her seat. Despite trying to keep an optimistic outlook, the silence of the place was overwhelming and not helping her in the slightest. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat waiting for whatever she was supposed to be here for. She silently began to question herself at the ridiculousness of the situation she was now in.

As the minutes ticked by, she wanted to be mad. But who was she supposed to be angry towards? What fiend would set up such an elaborate, paid for trip just to leave her looking like a gullible fool? Surely there must be someone coming if the man at the front directed her here.

She sighed irritatedly having resigned to the fact that she may have just wasted an entire week’s worth of time.

Makoto fiddled around on her phone for nearly half an hour, the embarrassment and anger mellowing down into defeat and a feeling of just wanting to get over whatever scheme awaited her. She scrolled down her phone absentmindedly causing her to almost miss the sound of the door shutting in the back. Her head snapped up another man slowly making his way to the front of the room. 

She stared at him wide-eyed and cautious. He was a bit broad at the shoulders where he carried a dark jacket over it revealing a normal button-up shirt and red tie. At his hip were a radio and a holstered pistol adorning the top of his dark slacks signifying that he must at least be an officer here. His face was stout with a little stubble, and a bandage patch covered a spot above his left eye beneath his short, silver hair. There wasn’t much else she could gleen from him, but she knew for certain that he was a fighter from how rugged he looked. 

He, in turn, stared back at her looking much less cautious and much more bewildered as if he was looking to make sure she was a real human being. He tilted his head every which way as if to capture every angle of her to ensure she existed. Their staring contest continued to the front of the room where the man took his place in front of the podium, leaning against it. She didn’t know if it was fear, shock, or absurdity that kept her silent. She watched the stranger set his jacket on the podium and cross his arms never once breaking eye contact with her with that confused look of his. 

There was an awkwardly long pause.

“Well, shit. Someone _did_ show up.”

Already off her game from the beginning, Makoto couldn’t stop herself from sputtering out.

“E-excuse me?”

The man shook his head and raised a palm in a non-threatening manner. 

“Ah, sorry. It’s just, I wasn’t actually expecting anyone to find out about this, nevermind sign up.” He laughed to himself sheepishly. “Hell, now what am I supposed to do…?”

The officer stood there tapping his foot away in thought oblivious to her own inability to process what was happening. 

“Are you the officer in charge of this program?” she finally asked.

“Program? Oh, uh, yeah. I guess I am.”

As he stood before her appearing as utterly unprepared as she did, Makoto began to wonder if getting scammed and kidnapped was the better outcome of this whole operation. 

“What’s going on here?” 

Her supposed commander scratched the back of his head. “It’s a… long story.” 

Her patience finally wore thin, Makoto glared at him to tell him that she had the time. 

“Woah, alright,” the man relented. “Look, how do I put this… no one was supposed to sign up for this.”

She could feel whatever enthusiasm she had left leave her body with a pathetic whimper.

“You see, some of the higher-ups have been gung-ho about trying all sorts of new rigorous recruiting programs, but no one’s been willing to follow through. Until they found me, of course.” She listened with barely restrained exasperation as he continued to ramble on. “I tried to tell them that I don’t really _do_ teaching, but they were adamant about it. Luckily, they never said I’d get in trouble if no one signed up, so I had a friend of mine stick my adverts suitably hidden away within regulation. Not hidden enough, though, considering you’re here.” He finished talking and looked at her. She glowered. 

“Uh. So. Any questions?”

Makoto took in a deep breath. 

“So you’re telling me,” she began slowly, “that this entire course was not meant to actually take place?”

The silver-haired officer nodded. “Yeah, that’s about it.”

… 

“I am going home.”

Makoto tiredly snatched her bag and made for the exit. Maybe she could salvage this entire trip with some food. There was a suitable burger joint nearby, and she might as well have a cheat day.

“Wait, wait, hold on.”

Her suffering shall continue for just a bit longer.

She turned around to find the cop motioning her to come back.

“Look, I think I may have given you the wrong impression. Yeah, I said I’m not crazy about teaching, but I never did say I wouldn’t do it. I _did_ write the advertisement.”

Despite his words, she frowned and pulled out the flyer. “You mean _you_ wrote this and not your friend?”

He grabbed the flyer from her. 

“Let’s see… ‘experimental,’ ‘most dedicated and hardened individuals,’ ‘not for the faint of heart…’ yeah that’s me.” There was a satisfied smile on his face as he continued to read over it. 

“Why bother writing something you don’t want other people to see?”

“I wrote all of this to scare off any snoopers like you. Seeing that you both found this and signed up has me intrigued.”

“I appreciate that, sir, but if you weren’t ready to teach in the first place, then I’d rather spend my time elsewhere.”

She expected him to let her go, but his eyes suddenly narrowed. A hardened glint appeared in them. He stood tall and walked up to her, looking her up and down before stopping.

“What’s your name?”

“Makoto Niijima, sir.” Feeling tested, she straightened up herself. 

“Okay, _Niijima._ Let me repeat myself. I think I’ve given you the wrong impression. I wrote that flyer specifically requesting the best. The most _confident._ But confidence sometimes brings in idiots.” He moved in closer. The bumbling cop that was here moments ago was gone, replaced with an unshakeable man that stared down at her. “So what are you? Are you the best? Or are you an _idiot_?”

The atmosphere grew colder as the man spat the word out at her. His entire demeanor was meant to intimidate. First, he sets up an elaborate goose chase, and now he means to insult her?

“I _am_ the best _,_ sir,” she said back with gritted teeth.

“Oh? Then why do you wanna be a cop? The best usually go on to do bigger and better things. Do you want the pretty badge?” he asked in a mocking tone. 

“No, sir.”

“Ah, so you want the gun,” he told her. “Can’t blame you. Lots of people join the force for reasons like that.” He smirked down at her with disgust. 

“That’s not it, sir.” She articulated herself carefully as she felt her temperature rising. 

“Then it’s the power, isn’t it? The ability to do whatever you want as a symbol of authority, huh? I find it hard to believe that you want to be a cop and not abuse what privileges we have.”

She shook in rage at the _gall_ of such a thing.

“No. Sir.”

The officer shrugged. “Are you sure you’re in the right place, then? I can’t imagine why a pretty face such as yourself would want a job like this. Maybe you’d be better off-”

She felt herself snap.

“I’m not here to be a corrupt bastard!” she shouted at him. “I’m here to save people! To help those in need! To change the system! Not be a selfish asshole!” Makoto glared at him with fiery eyes and stood up to him as she breathed heavily from her outburst. He slowly stepped back with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“You want to save people?” he asked.

“I do.”

“You want to change the system?”

“I _will_.”

Her response garnered a smile from him. An easy, proud smile unlike the mocking ones from before. 

“Good. Too many people join for all the wrong reasons. Too many join without the conviction, too.” 

He went back to the podium to grab his jacket leaving her to breathe and calm down. 

When he came back, his attitude had changed again. He looked much more approachable.

“Didn’t mean to be such a hardass, but I wanted to evaluate you. See how serious you were.”

It was a valid approach and explained why he had become so hostile. She exhaled tiredly now that the tension of the room had dissipated.

“You couldn’t have done that without making me upset?”

“Here’s an important lesson, kid. You can only see peoples’ true colors when they’re at their most passionate.” He rolled his shoulders. “You had more fire in you than I expected, though. Consider me impressed.” 

Seeing as she was now being praised by someone who seemed intent on belittling her, she took it proudly. 

“So, what now?” she asked him.

“‘What now?’” He put his jacket on and straightened it out. “Now, we get to work.”

“Work?” She felt excitement stir within her chest. 

“I may not have expected any worthy volunteers, but you showed up, and you’re still here.” He brought his fists together and cracked his knuckles. “You got one week to show me what you’re made of. Think you can handle it?”

The emotional whiplash of going from intense disappointment to unrestrained anger was only intensified by the new burning competitive instinct within her. She didn’t falter in responding.

“I’m ready.”

Pleased with her response, he offered her his hand. 

“Officer Akihiko Sanada. From now on, you’ll be taking orders from me, cadet.”

Akihiko Sanada. Finally a name to the face. 

She took his hand and shook it trying not to let her giddiness at being called a cadet shine through. Sanada strode past her and gestured towards the exit. 

“I’ll be waiting out front. The real show starts then.”

* * *

Makoto collapsed onto a seat in the room. She needed a moment to let her body catch up with everything that had just happened in such a short time. She closed her eyes to think for a moment.

_Akihiko Sanada, hm?_

The way he challenged her and evaluated her was more in line with what she expected. The way he approved of her reasons for her future had her thinking she was in good hands.

Her phone buzzed. She lazily brought the message up to her face.

_~ Ren: So, is everything going well? ~_

She thought about it all for a moment.

_~ Makoto: Something like that. ~  
_


	2. The Beginning of the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One has begun, and Makoto still doesn't understand what she should have expected.

Makoto had steeled her body and mind when she exited the room and reported to her new teacher who had promptly told her with a solemn look that they would be tackling “one of the most physically and mentally draining tasks an officer could endure.” Her heart began to race at being thrown into the fire with little notice, but Sanada had quickly made it known that his training would be of a different breed. But as a member of the notorious Phantom Thieves of Hearts, fear and stress was simply another motivator to succeed. 

She sorely miscalculated what she was getting into.

“Um. Sir?”

Makoto sat beside Sanada at his work desk, the two still in the police station. Her instructor was deeply focused on scratching away at numerous sheets of paper in need of being worked on, so immersed that her call for attention went unanswered. 

She assumed that when he brought her to his station and began handing her files, the papers would be a set of meticulous instructions detailing the process of staking out and arresting a gang of drug traffickers or something of similar importance. 

She found the actual result to be less exciting when he told her to shred them and report back. 

But when Makoto returned to find Sanada waiting, arms crossed and steely eyed, she shuddered. “Pay close attention and burn what you’ll see into your heart,” he told her. She tensed up and felt her combat instincts flare up as if preparing for a confrontation with shadows. She nodded readily for whatever secret technique the seasoned man would impart upon her. 

As he sat down and began to meticulously write his way through a stack of paperwork, Makoto resigned to the fact that _maybe_ she was letting her imagination run too wild. 

She hated that she could hear her imaginary Ren giggling at the back of her mind. 

Despite the disappointment reality handed her, Makoto was never one to underperform. She readily whipped out a notebook and began to furiously write down anything of note. Perhaps there was something to be taken from this.

After nearly two hours of patiently waiting, the only thing she had taken note of was the intense dread Sanada seemed to work with. 

Finally, with a deep sigh, the man set down his pen and stretched his arms. Turning in his chair, he looked to her.

“Did you get all that?”

She slowly nodded her head. “I think?”

“Good. You did surprisingly well for your first task. Maybe you have potential after all.”

“...Thank you?” For another time today, she was beginning to wonder if showing up here was worth it. “I’m sorry, but am I missing something here?”

“Not at all.” Sanada rearranged some loose sheets before gathering them all into a stack and looking back. “A big trap that a lot of aspiring hopefuls fall into when starting is that they have these grandiose visions of what to expect. They think they’ll be shooting into adrenaline packed raids when really, it’s a whole lot of this.” He handed her the numerous sheets. She sifted through them, a staggeringly large amount of reports and paperwork. “I’m not saying this is all it is, but life isn’t a movie. Due diligence is just as important as every other quality, and I expect no less.”

She took in the information. It was… surprisingly more in-depth than she expected. Definitely helpful. She would write this down later.

“I’m still not sure what I did exactly,” she confessed reluctantly.

“Simple. You did nothing.”

She raised a brow. “Huh?”

“I made you think you were in for something a hell of a lot more dangerous, appealed to that romanticized vision you have in your head.” The thought of stopping drug traffickers or learning ancient techniques suddenly had her flushed. “But you managed to sit down and watch me do the everyday stuff without complaining anyway. Shows me you might have the patience needed, and your head’s in the right place about this.”

Makoto was happy to receive some praise even if it felt undeserved. Years as an honors student had made her diligent by default. She was no stranger to monotonous work, and she was certainly aware that life would always have it. 

“I’m happy to meet your expectations,” she eventually settled on.

“Hey, give yourself some credit,” he told her. “Not everyone’s built for the boring stuff. I certainly wasn’t going in. Neither was my last apprentice.” 

“Sanada!”

A shout from across the room made her jump. A voice belonging to the officer she had met at the front earlier was fast approaching them. Sanada seemed unfazed despite being called for, though an irritated look did grace his face as he rolled his eyes. 

“Time for another lesson, rook. Listen in.”

With that, his pained expression took on an easygoing smile as he met the one who called him.

“There you are, Sanada,” the officer said. “I know you just got here, but I certainly hope you aren’t slacking off already.”

“Wouldn’t think of it, Enji. Just working through some police reports before lunch.” 

Makoto couldn’t see his face, but Sanada certainly sounded friendlier than he looked a moment ago. 

“Is that so?” The officer, Enji, peeked past Akihiko to his desk. His eyes landed on her. An unsavory smirk formed on his lips.

“If it isn’t the trainee,” he muttered. She stood straight and tried not to frown. She did not like the aura the man was putting off. “I thought you’d have thrown her out considering your standards.”

“I felt a little generous today,” he replied, unaffected by Enji’s barbs. The aggressor certainly didn’t find it amusing. 

“Hmph. I hope you aren’t planning anything unscrupulous then,” the man said slowly before he smiled deviously. “Unless she’s _that_ type of girl. In which case, I can see you were so generous.”

Makoto had half a mind to smack the bastard across the face for even saying such a thing right in front of her. Her heart was ablaze with a familiar feeling to act against such a lowly adult, but Sanada made an effort to move in front of her, shielding her from acting rashly.

“Like I said, wouldn’t even think of it,” he intoned. “And I’d appreciate it if you show some respect. It’s not a good look for us. I’m pretty sure you’ve been told this already?”

Makoto watched the man growl but eventually relent, though not without a parting shot. 

“If you have time to finish those reports, then you can finish even more. Get a good lunch, Sanada, ‘cause there’ll be a whole lot to do once you get back.”

With that, the man skulked off. Makoto scowled audibly, but Akihiko only sighed and ushered her with him to the exit.

“Calm down, kid. Let’s get some food.”

* * *

She was still steaming when they left the building with her silently following Sanada to stew in her own thoughts. How a man like Enji had a position like his was beyond her and only reminded her that her battles were just beginning and change would be slow. The confrontation was still at the front of her mind when they grew closer to Paulownia Mall. 

“I’m sorry you had the unfortunate pleasure of running into Enji,” Akihiko said to her. He sounded regretful.

“How could you let him walk away like that?” she asked. She didn’t particularly care about being disrespected, but the blatant arrogance had her blood boiling. She assumed that Sanada was the type of man to not be walked over, yet he let him go all the same. 

Her instructor turned back to her with understanding in his eyes. “Trust me, it’s not like I was happy to do it.”

They reached the entrance of the commercial mall.

“Then why do it at all?” she questioned.

He stopped quickly at her voice. Slowly, he turned around to her with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Makoto stumbled slightly. 

“Alright then, cadet,” he said with an edge. “Tell me. If I didn’t do what I did, what should I have done?”

She breathed in slightly with the presentation of another challenge. 

“You could have stood up to him.”

“People like him want that.” He shook his head. “All it does is escalate, and that’s a waste of my time.”

“Standing up for yourself is a ‘waste of your time?’”

“When talking to people who can’t be bothered to listen? It is.”

“But what he did was wrong,” she insisted.

“It was,” he agreed. “But being an ass isn’t illegal. Try again.”

She groaned in frustration. “You couldn’t report him? File a complaint?”

“I will. Later. But something tells me that won’t really satisfy you.”

“Because it sounds like it’ll do nothing,” she said.

“And maybe you’re right. But that’s all I can do after that situation.”

Makoto was beginning to lose steam at constantly running into a brick wall. “Does this mean we just let that behavior go unchecked? We can’t do what’s right?”

“And what _is_ right, Niijima?” He looked at her knowing that she had walked into the dilemma. She sighed and shook her head. Akihiko patted her on the shoulder. “Some problems don’t have straightforward solutions. I get the feeling you already know that, though.”

She nodded. She let her emotions get the best of her again.

“I can tell you want to be a good cop,” he continued, “but not everyone is going to be like you. Some are exactly like those arrogant people you think bad cops can be.”

“So what do you do?” she asked halfheartedly.

“You pick and choose your battles. I used to think I could get through any problem with only the power in my fists. Diplomacy and politicking are essential to dealing with the half-assing cowards. If you spend all your time fighting useless battles, you won’t be there to fight the fights that will actually matter.” 

She disliked the truth of the matter, but Makoto knew it was a likely fact of life. She could already count the numerous times she’s let unwanted struggles go to focus on what actually mattered in her life.

“I understand,” she conceded. “My emotions got the best of me.”

“Hey, cheer up,” he said as they entered the mall. “It’s not all bad. I got him tagged when I arrived here last week for bad behavior. He had to make a public apology. Everyone gets what’s coming to them in due time.”

She did smile at that.

Paulownia Mall was smaller than she expected it to be. People mingled about around a central fountain where the area led to many points of interest like an arcade and antique shop. Akihiko breathed in the air before urging her to follow. 

“The beef bowl place I go to here isn’t as good as the one at Iwatodai, but it gets the job done.”

Beef bowl wasn’t at the top of her list for lunch, but she could probably eat it if she chose well. 

The shopping center had a homely feel to it despite all the people bustling about. It wasn’t unlike the areas that Ann and Haru used to drag her to. They passed a cafe and the aroma hit her invoking a nostalgic feeling similar to that of an alley cafe and the boy she used to spend time with there.

“What, are you interested in coffee?” Sanada asked her, catching her staring at the cafe. 

“Huh? Oh, not right now. Their coffee probably isn’t on par with what I’m used to, anway.”

The man chuckled and turned back at the cafe. “Chagall, huh? I had a friend that used to get drinks there all the time. Said it made him more charismatic, but I think he was just trying to mess with me.”

Images of a messy-haired young man placing a cup before her with a charming smile flashed in her mind.

“I don’t know. Maybe your friend had a point,” Makoto muttered wistfully. She missed the amused look Sanada gave her.

When they arrived at the beef bowl shop, she reached for her wallet. Meals at her lodgings were paid for, but anywhere else would require her own funds. Sanada, however, told her to stop as he retrieved his own.

“Let me pay this time. Consider it a congratulatory gift for getting accepted.”

“Ah, that won’t be necessary-”

He glared at her menacingly. 

“Oh. Okay. Um. Thank you, then.”

With another free meal paid for, she looked over her options. A nice balance would be best for her so she-

“Two large orders of your house special, please,” Sanada called out.

“Wha-” Makoto rushed to find whatever he had ordered for her to discover a dish that had a healthy amount of… everything. A _large_ amount of everything. “I don’t want this!” she said in a voice that could best be described as whiney. Her superior simply waved her off.

“Nah, it’s the only thing worth getting, believe me.” He quickly took a spot with practiced ease and motioned for her to come over. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have accepted his generosity.

Now that they were seated and had down time, Makoto had a niggling thought at the back of her mind.

“Sir, you said you ‘just arrived’ here last week, but you seem very familiar with the area.”

Sanada placed down the drink he had been sipping. “Mm. I used to live in this area because I went to the high school here,” he explained. “This isn’t my usual station, though.”

“Where do you usually work?”

“Plenty of places, but I started in Tokyo. I go where I’m needed.”

She leaned in, interested in learning more about the man’s life. “Is moving around a normal occurrence?”

He gave her a shrug. “It happens. I’m not exactly the most orthodox when it comes to procedure.”

That piqued her interest, her eyes staring into his with curiosity. “Oh my, are you a part of some special force? Are there benefits for going that route? Is it supposed to be a secret?”

“Easy, easy,” he said, raising a hand to quell her. “It’s… not as interesting as you think it is, believe me. I’m just an officer here to impart my wisdom upon the hopeful.”

“Hm… why were you stationed here?”

“For reasons that you need not be concerned with,” he answered mysteriously. She felt there was more than he was letting on, but she’s been proven silly by her imagination more than once today. “But that’s enough about me,” the man finished. “I’m more interested about what kind of person my new pupil is.”

“Err. Pupil?” The conversation being turned on her suddenly had her flustered as the experienced man leaned in with his own curious look. “I’m afraid there’s not much to say that my profile I submitted already hasn’t covered.”

“Profile?” 

“Yes. Profile. The one I submitted to be accepted for this.”

His eyes turned upwards in confusion. A moment later he snapped his fingers and nodded. “Ah. Yeah. I should have that. I’ll read it later. But since I can’t right now, consider this your job interview.”

“Oh. Okay.” She tapped her fingers together under the table nervously. “My name is Makoto Niijima, but I already told you that. I’m a first-year university student right now studying law enforcement.”

“Ah, you’re in college? Can’t say I had the best time there.”

She frowned. “Why? Was it difficult? Are there any things I should be aware of?”

“What? No, I just didn’t like it, that’s all.”

“Oh.”

“Heh.” He looked at her with a small smile. “You must like to be on top of things, huh?”

“Well, of course. Keeping myself at the top of my class is of utmost importance,” she said matter-of-factly. “I do have a reputation as valedictorian to uphold.”

“Valedictorian?” He looked equal parts shocked and impressed. “That explains a lot.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ah. Nothing. A close colleague of mine in high school was valedictorian too. Explains the threatening aura you two give off.”

She didn’t know whether to be flattered or not. 

“Where did you graduate from then, Ms. Valedictorian?”

With a hint of pride, she sat up a bit taller. “I was the Student Council President at Shujin Academy last year, sir.”

All of a sudden, any merriment in the man’s face disappeared, replaced with an air of seriousness. 

“Shujin, huh?” He put his hands together in front of his face like an interrogator would. “That place is pretty notorious because of everything that happened last year. It must’ve been difficult to sort through that as the head of the student body.” He suddenly had her feeling under a microscope, and she struggled to not shift in her seat.

“It was, um, definitely a turbulent time for me,” she squeaked out.

“I bet. Those Phantom Thieves of Hearts certainly had us thrown for a loop. I was leading my own investigation into them during that time.”

A fundamental truth hit her in the moment. Despite all the good they did for the world, she was, by all accounts, a criminal, and here she was sitting across a police officer who had self-admittedly worked to hunt them down. 

“It must be good for you that they disbanded, then,” she said cautiously.

“Supposedly. Other than that one kid, we never found out who they could possibly be. Even that kid’s identity is a guarded secret.” He sighed then gave her a questioning look. “You wouldn’t have any relevant information, huh?”

“Oh, uh, well, I, um-”

“Two large bowls!”

By the grace of whatever deity Makoto would pray to later, a worker had delivered their food, dropping the bowls of meat before them. Hidden by the steam of the meal, she sighed heavily. In contrast, the business atmosphere between them dissipated as Sanada happily reached for his chopsticks with glittery eyes.

“Finally. It took them awhile.” He looked to her, still moving over the residual fear. “Hey, eat up now. Lunch doesn’t last long you know.”

She watched him dig voraciously into his food. Feeling safe, she brought her own bowl closer to her. It was filled to the brim and stacked inordinately high with beef. She supposed it was better than being outed.

Half an hour later as Sanada dabbed at his lips with satisfaction, Makoto mewled and fell over the table. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked. “Was it not good?”

“Too much…” she whimpered. 

“Hah! Seriously?”

She propped herself up and frowned at him over her still half-filled bowl.

“You’re going to need all the energy you can get, you know!”

“I think I can watch you sift through paper just fine,” she mumbled through her daze. 

“You think that’s it? I’m going to be putting you through the wringer this whole week. Consider that meal your means to survive.”

“I doubt all of this is necessary.”

She heard him scoff. He smirked and pounded one fist into his palm with startling strength. 

“Listen, we’ve been on easy-street up until now. But rest assured, starting tomorrow, you’ll be begging for any sort of break you can get.”

“I feel like you’ve been saying that for the past few hours.”

“I hope you aren’t already going soft on me, rookie.”

He was definitely egging her on with that challenging grin and cocky eyes. With a hint of rebellion stirring within her, she stared back.

“I haven’t disappointed you yet, have I?”

He laughed in approval before giving a bared smile. 

“I have to admit, you’re stronger than I initially thought. I guess being valedictorian at that wild school and surviving it has you tougher than you look. Guess that means I’ll have to work you twice as hard. Starting tomorrow, it’ll be a downhill sprint. Think you can stay upright?”

The prospect of adrenaline pumping through her veins had her competitive nature raring to go. She nodded enthusiastically.

“Good,” he grinned. Leaning forward, he flicked her bowl back into her arms, flecks of rice and beef spinning about. “Then finish up!”

She felt her stomach churn.

_I can’t disappoint,_ she thought before diving back into the meat dimension with a bursting stomach.

* * *

Makoto was face down in a heap stuck haphazardly under her pillows and blanket. The day past lunch had gone extremely slowly as she battled the banality of watching Sanada work through police reports and the pained cries for relief from her aching stomach. It was a good exercise in working under stress, Sanada had told her, but the way he looked at her with a restrained smile had her thinking he was enjoying her suffering.

Forgoing dinner and resting in bed to let whatever her digestive system does what it needed to, she lay there to prepare herself for the week to come. When her phone started to ring, she reached out once or twice vaguely towards her nightstand before securing her target. She brought it up to her ear and answered. A smooth voice spoke to her.

“Hey, you,” Ren greeted like he did so many times. 

“Hi.”

“So, tell me. How was day one of your super soldier training?”

She burped loudly and coughed several times before ending on a long, low groan.

“Wow,” Ren answered. “Riveting stuff.”

“Hush, please,” she begged.

Doing as she asked, he let her be for a few quiet moments, though not without her hearing him chuckle in the background.

“Better?” he asked. She breathed deeply before sitting up.

“Better,” she sighed with satisfaction now that the worst has passed. 

“Good to hear. Must have been some rough exercising to get you to sound that exhausted, huh?”

“Um… yeah.”

There was a beat of silence.

“You’re okay, right?” he asked, sounding worried. “They didn’t do anything to you?”

With a burning face, she reluctantly explained to him about the events of her day, from the absurd circumstances of her recruitment, about her carnivorous struggles, and her brawl with paperwork while verging on a food-induced coma. 

After having remained silent throughout it all, Ren still said nothing as she finished the trials of her day. She began to wonder if he hung up.

“Ren? Are you still there?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“Are you going to say anything?”

“I honestly don’t know what you want me to say after hearing all that.”

He had a point, she thought.

“So, meat aside, you found this all to be a good day?”

“Hm? Yes, I think so. My new instructor’s promising a very rigorous week.”

“Makoto, he made you watch him stare at papers and made you drown in beef.”

…Another good point, she conceded.

“He’s a good man, trust me. It’s only been a day, but I can tell he’s a very noble man.”

“I mean, he definitely sounds like a pushover like I said.”

“Not at all,” she defended. “He seems very astute on the inner-workings of the system, good and bad. He also has a good moral compass from what I’ve seen.”

There was a sigh on the other end. “If you say so.”

“I know it all sounds different, but I genuinely think there’s something to be learned from him.”

“Hey, if he passes your test, then he’s probably up to snuff. That’s good enough for me.” She hummed, satisfied. “I take it nothing actually bad happened today?”

She almost affirmed so before remembering her encounter with that other rotten officer earlier. 

“Actually…” She regaled him about Officer Enji and the way he had tried to lock horns with her and Sanada. The mention of him suggesting she was an “immoral” woman caught her partner’s attention.

“I see,” Ren uttered with a dark edge in his voice. It made her reminisce of Joker’s tone. “This guy… what was his name?”

“Enji, from what I gathered,” she replied.

“Enji. Any last name?”

“Hm? No, not that I recall.”

“That’s okay.” She heard him hum thoughtfully. “So this is an Officer Enji stationed at Tatsumi Port Island, correct?”

His voice had fully taken on Joker’s intonation. It made her suspicious.

“Ren,” she said forcefully.

“What?”

“You are _not_ going to ask Futaba to do anything, understand?”

“Wha- why not?”

“It’s _illegal._ ”

“No, it’s a _resource._ ”

She rolled her eyes, but at least Joker had left. The playfulness in Ren’s voice was enough to convince her that he was back on the straight and narrow allowing herself a small smile.

“Seriously, though. I’d rather not incur any chance of suspicion on myself.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The man in charge of me asked me about myself, and he knew about Shujin when I mentioned it,” she answered. “He can get scary when he starts questioning me, and I’d rather not go through it again.”

“He questioned you?”

“Just for any information I might have had since I was there during that time. Apparently, he was investigating the Phantom Thieves himself.”

Ren whistled slowly. “I forget we’re famous sometimes. He didn’t get anything from you, did he?”

“No, we managed to stop before he could. Our identities are possibly unknown to some degree, thankfully. Even yours is a secret to him, but he knows you exist.”

“Psh. Who doesn’t at this point?” He yawned reminding her that the night was getting late. “Who is this super cop teaching you, anyway?”

“His name is Akihiko Sanada. He seems like a good man.”

“Akihiko Sanada…” Ren trailed off. “What’s he like? I’m thinking round and old.”

“You’d be wrong,” she giggled. “He looks like a practiced fighter, to be honest. He’s well built and isn’t too old, either.”

“Wow. I shouldn’t be getting worried here, should I?”

“Heh, not at all. You’re still right for me.”

“Well, I’m flattered, Queen.” His jokes were broken by another yawn leaving him to tiredly sigh. “I’m pretty beat. Sorry I couldn’t talk to you much longer as much as I’d love to.”

She smiled at his pretty words. “It’s okay. I’m always happy when you call.”

“And I’m always happy when you pick up.” There were shuffling noises on his end, most likely the sounds of Ren falling on his pillows. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright? Stay safe out there.”

“I will. Good night, Ren.”

“Mm. Good night.”

She placed her phone away and felt her slumber creeping up on her. Adequately rested, she retreated under her sheets and let herself drift away.

If Sanada was as strong as his words, then she would need every minute of rest she could get. It all starts tomorrow, and she would not fall behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one more chapter of set up, but it all starts on day 2. promise.


	3. Rigorous Rigmarole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko Sanada was a man of his word, and was ready to put Makoto through hell. It's up to her to prove she can rise above it.

Akihiko arrived at the apartment he was staying at that night and promptly dove face first into his bed. He groaned for a good while, enough to last several seconds suitable for what he was feeling right now.

Satisfied with the amount of displeasure released, he sat up and stretched to reset himself.

He thought he had managed to get away with this whole “training” scheme that his superiors concocted, but today had proved otherwise. All that work to cook up an intimidating, menacing “program” and have Fuuka hide it away within legal reason was for naught. Still, he shook his head and made for his laptop. There was no use in crying over what’s been done.

He navigated his emails, personal and work-related until he found the necessary subject line.

**_Training Program Application: Makoto Niijima_ **

Akihiko opened it, curious to learn more about who he had just gotten roped into working with.

She had sent the email to him and those in charge of the process, which explained how she had managed to get approved without him knowing, something he rolled his eyes at. Other than that, the contents of her profile were concise and fairly standard.

“Makoto Niijima, age 19, university student, graduate of Shujin Academy…” He mumbled to himself as he took in all relevant information. His brow raised in seeing her academic accomplishments. Student Council President and a Valedictorian with nearly perfect grades like she told him. He frowned a bit when he realized that was most of the information given. It was all that was necessary, but nothing gave her any information on who she was as a person or what her motivations were. What drove a prim and proper student like her to move towards a career in this field? He leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling.

She was certainly determined to see this through if the fire in her eyes and dedication to learn was any indication. Akihiko was also a man of instinct, and as vague as a gut feeling could be, there was _something_ he felt within her that may have been worth pursuing. It’s not like he had a choice to do otherwise, anyway. 

Akihiko was lucky she bought his day’s worth of paperwork as a lesson. Hell, he should pat himself on the back for managing to impart wisdom with how unprepared he was on something as boring as that. Now that he was ready and committed, though, he would put 100% of his effort into this. His standards were high, and no one would get spared any easy treatment from him, especially as a personal trainer. 

He closed his eyes and smirked a little at the thought of what kind of hell he could put his new trainee through. Maybe there was some fun to be had in this after all.

* * *

_*Bzzzt Bzzzt*_

Makoto was deep in her dreams, her mental landscape shifting between various happy scenarios filled with her friends and family. 

_*Bzzzt Bzzzt*_

Haru was taking them on an extravagant journey. All her friends were together having a great time.

_*Bzzzt Bzzzt*_

She and Ren were alone now. Her body warmed as he hugged her from behind. Goosebumps covered her neck as he leaned close to her ear and whispered:

_"*Bzzzt Bzzzt*”_

Wait.

Her eyes wearily fluttered open, irritated at having been ungracefully awoken. She rubbed at her crusty eyes with the violent vibrations testing her nerves. She grabbed her phone and brought it to her face, the screen too bright to read. Swiping to answer, Makoto tiredly plopped her phone against the side of her face.

“Hello?”

“NIIJIMA!”

A sharp bark exploded from the other end causing her to toss her phone and shriek momentarily before slapping her mouth shut. Thoroughly humiliated and now wide awake, she reached for her phone in a fit.

“Who is this?!”

“I don’t think that’s the tone you want to take up to your commanding officer, cadet,” the voice answered militarily. “Now hurry up and get dressed! We don’t have all day!”

“‘Commanding…?’” Working through her sleepy haze and frustrated emotions, her mind finally deciphered the man on the other end. “Officer Sanada?”

“Clock’s ticking,” the voice she confirmed to be his answered. “Training either starts now or not at all if you aren’t down here by the next minute!”

“Training? Down here? Wait are you-”

“I hear too much talking and not enough moving!”

Stressed and confused, she jumped out of bed and stumbled to her closet. Her eyes glanced up at the digital clock at her bedside.

“Sir, it’s 3:30 A.M.,” she said. 

“And?”

She was silent, unsure of what she expected.

“I’ll be right there,” she sighed.

Stumbling through the exit to the outside, Officer Sanada was there waiting for her. She cleared her eyes one last time just to make sure, and there he stood, tapping his foot and looking down at her with an exaggerated impatient look.

“Fifty-six seconds, rook,” he said. “Barely fast enough.”

“What are you doing here,” she whispered sternly. “Everyone’s asleep!”

“I told you, didn’t I? The real training begins today.”

“The day hasn’t even started!”

She looked at him incredulously, but he stared back at her with commanding intensity. “I’m sorry, but I don’t recall you being the one in charge of this program.” He rolled his neck and crossed his arms. “This is what you can expect if you want to learn under me. You can either get with it, or I’ll gladly pay your train fare back.” He smiled smugly, igniting the spark within Makoto. 

“Apologies, sir,” she replied in a playful, challenging tone. “I just expected you earlier, that’s all.”

He grinned back and scoffed. “That’s better.”

Finally, past the theatrics of the day’s beginning, her weariness caught up to her, and she yawned. “What exactly is the plan, here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re starting the day with a morning run.”

She glanced around at the dark world around her, barely illuminated by the night lights. 

“It’s a bit dark out.”

“The earlier, the better,” Akihiko responded. “Since we’re going through with this, I’ve secured permission to dedicate the rest of my time this week strictly on you. That means all my hours will be spent on teaching you and pushing you to your physical and mental limits. Got that?” 

She nodded readily, excited at what she was hearing. This is what she signed up for. 

“Good. Now, start stretching. I don’t need to teach you how to do that, do I?”

She followed orders and began working through her daily morning stretches (a few hours early, sure), and added anything necessary to prepare for the jog. Her outfit was perfect, a plain white shirt that was hidden under a dark-blue, zipped-up sports jacket complete with simple black running pants and sneakers. Admittedly, she only threw on what she could under the thirty seconds she spent panicking, but it was an appropriate fit. 

Her instructor was dressed similarly, his upper body covered in a dark-red sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head. He wore dark pants and red shoes, bouncing around in them in rhythm to some style of boxing drill, his moving fists sporting grappling gloves. She could tell he was a fighter from yesterday, but the ease of familiarity and swiftness he moved at was frighteningly practiced. 

Finishing up herself, Makoto began to feel the unfortunate rumblings of her stomach.

“Ugh, of course…” There wasn’t any time for breakfast or hydration between waking up and now, a thought that worried her. She always made sure to have a decent run meal, and now she was suffering from the lack of it. Sanada looked over to her hesitating. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Uh, well… I didn’t really get a chance to eat or drink up before this,” she confessed. The officer smiled and moved towards her.

“Heh. I didn’t forget. You’re in luck.” He reached to… somewhere behind this back and pulled out a bottle, handing it to her. “That’s a protein shake. Breakfast, hydration, and all the protein and nutrients you can have all in a bottle. Amazing, isn’t it.”

She gave the bottle a look over before opening it. She remembers Ren telling her that he occasionally used protein powder before his workouts, something that maybe wasn’t too dissimilar. When she gave it a cursory sniff, however, it took all her power to not toss the thing as far away from her as possible.

“Um… sir. What’s in this?”

“Huh?” The man tapped a finger to his chin. “Lots of fruits, lots of powder, some milk, probably some eggs and other stuff I usually toss in… why?”

_Oh dear lord._

After managing to power through half the bottle without retching, she handed it back hoping to hide her trembling body. 

“Excellent,” he said as he took it back. “Can we finally get this show started?”

She gave one last body-cleansing cough. “What’s the route?”

“Don’t you worry about that. We’ll end up back here, anyway. The most important part is that you keep up.” Without warning, he darted off. Makoto let her half-second of surprise come and go and took off after him.

She caught up to him, the two running side-by-side. The officer seemed to be exerting no effort.

“Running is all about endurance and the power to keep on pushing,” he called out to her. “If you can’t stay on pace with me, then you aren’t good enough to stand next to me. If you even think about stopping, you can pack your bags for Tokyo. Hear me?” 

She nodded through a deep breath. 

“Perfect. Now then…” Akihiko sped up a little, taking the space ahead of Makoto. She followed suit and kept slightly behind. 

The pace he set upon them was unexpectedly brutal. Faster than a jog and teetering on the edge of a full-blown sprint. She tried to keep her breathing even and her mind at the sight of Officer Sanada’s back. They were speeding through a relatively quiet city, the calm nightlife providing a nice distraction from the burning pains settling in her legs. Sanada told her not to worry about the route and just follow, something she was growing grateful for as it felt like they were running through the city with no rhyme or reason. Even with her body pushing itself, there was a cathartic sensation of moving through the streets free of other living people. All she had to do was keep up.

Iwatodai at night was surprisingly pleasing to look at. Everything was new to Makoto which meant everything was interesting and worth taking note of. There were many places they zoomed through that she kept at the back of her mind to visit sometime if given the chance.

Now, though, she was getting sick of her surroundings.

She expected the man to let up from when they started, a challenging sprint to keep her on her toes and to scare her. Nearly half an hour in at the same insane speed, Makoto was _maybe_ beginning to worry.

After the first ten minutes, she realized that this jog was shaping up to be nothing like that. Instead, it felt like she was running a marathon at a sprint’s pace. Any time she lagged by just a bit, Officer Sanada was there, yelling at her to keep on going “or else.” The surrounding Iwatodai City had become a blur of dark blobs at some point as her vision blurred and sweat drenched her face, the only clear image being that of her instructor’s back.

Officer Sanada was another problem entirely. Not only had he kept the same pace since they started, but he also looked absolutely unaffected. What was this stamina? It was outstanding if irritating for every time he glanced back at with a cool smile on his face that suggested he was enjoying watching her struggle. Makoto was barely within the reasonable distance of “keeping up,” her legs feeling like lead as she panted laboriously. 

It was a miracle she was still doing as well as she was, but she knew there was a reason. She kept up with her exercising regularly, but the mere idea of this going on for any longer was insane. She knew she had to pull more from somewhere.

If there was one benefit of her stint as a Phantom Thief, it was all the physical stress they had put their bodies through, months of combat honing their physiques. Even more great was the power their Personas granted them, transforming them from adept teenagers to near-superhumans. And even with the Metaverse gone, the power of their hearts would always remain in them. 

Even months after the disappearance of that other world, they were still stronger, faster, _better_ than an average human physically. Not to an absurd degree like how their Personas made them, but the effects were noticeable. Morgana theorized that since they had been so in tune with their Personas for as long as they were, their identity as Phantom Thieves would forever be a part of them, in some way.

With that being the case, Makoto hoped Queen would answer the call.

“Hey!” Akihiko was fully turned around, running backward completely somehow. “What’re you doing, Niijima?! I can hardly see you back there!”

Her eyes were shut close from the strain of trying to move one leg and the other. She was breathing heavily, every breath going into her burning lungs. Her stride was sloppy and a misstep had her stumbling.

“C’mon, Niijima!” Sanada kept barking. “Don’t tell me you’re already quitting?!”

She grunted in frustration, the strenuous run on the verge of causing her to collapse. 

_Come on._

Makoto, despite the fire in her lungs and the weight of her legs, focused and reached within herself, trying to capture the same feeling of summoning her Persona. 

_Come on!_

Another fiery feeling formed in her chest, a warmer and more welcome one. 

_“...I am thou. Thou art I.”_

The voice of her inner self reverberated through her. Her rebellious heart roared familiarly, and she felt her body grab just an ounce of that power her Persona could grant. 

She gritted her teeth and let the second wind flow through her, the power of her heart energizing her vaguely reminiscent of those times in the Metaverse. 

It didn’t even come close, but it was enough.

Her speed increased, her legs were back beneath her, and she trudged through the pain of her aching lungs and found her way back to Sanada. The man quickly turned himself around and kept in front of her, Makoto not noticing the shock on his face.

* * *

Akihiko bounded to the doors of where they started, slowing down and stopping at their original point.

“Whew! That worked up a decent sweat,” she heard him say. “Looks like the sun’s about to rise too.”

“...”

“It’s been a while since I’ve done a run like that, to be honest. Good on you for staying with me.”

“...”

“Niijima. You there?”

She was lying face-first on the sidewalk, a gasping, sweaty heap that vaguely resembled Makoto Niijima. 

“Hey. Are you alive?”

Using the remnants of her strength, she raised her hand and gave him a wobbly thumbs-up.

“Hey, good!”

Her hand fell limply on the floor, and she resumed gasping for whatever life she could fill into her.

  
  
  


Makoto leaned against the building of her hotel, closing her eyes when a cool breeze went over her body. She kept them closed when she felt herself unable to open them.

She hurt all over, her legs especially. Ryuji was a track runner. She wondered if he ever felt like this after an exhausting run. Whatever the answer, it didn’t matter. She had succeeded and would revel in that fact for this moment. 

The doors of the hotel parted, and Officer Sanada emerged with two cold bottles of water. Makoto took one eagerly and voraciously gulped it in. It didn’t completely sate her, but it was enough to bring her back into a normal condition.

“I have to hand it to you, I wasn’t expecting you to hold your ground,” the man told her. 

“You said I’d be out if I didn’t,” she replied. 

“Well, that’s if you failed catastrophically.”

She didn’t have the energy to even glare.

“Anyway, that’s a good start to the day, don’t you think? We still have a lot more left to tackle, after all.”

A lot more? Seeing that it was mostly dark out, Makoto had the sobering realization that despite being already as worn out as she was, the waking hours had barely even begun. Another thought crossed her mind.

“How are you not tired?”

“Hm?” Sanada raised a brow. 

“All that running,” she clarified. “I find it hard to believe that you manage your stamina that well.”

“Why the surprise? You did the same thing just fine, didn’t you?”

“Did I _look_ fine to you?” The pavement still left some imprint on her cheek. “Was there a trick involved that I didn’t see?”

At that, Sanada’s face hardened slightly. “The body is the temple for one’s being. What I do and what I accomplish isn’t a trick but years of training and dedication to perfect that temple that strengthens the heart and soul. If you stick with this, maybe you’ll learn how to unlock a fraction of that potential and become a halfway decent cop.”

She stood much straighter whenever the man went into a teaching mode. What he told her inspired certain awe in her. Perfecting the heart and soul… she’s had plenty of experience with that, in a sense. If the results were anything like what he said, she could become stronger in her journey against corruption. 

“What’s next for the day?” she asked him with renewed determination. She prayed less running was involved.

“The schedule’s a secret,” he said cryptically. “The next part is a bit of a hassle to get started, and it’s too dark out. You get some rest and freshen up, and I’ll be back in a couple of hours when the sun’s up and we’ll go from there.”

Relief flooded her, the prospect of resting her worn feet sounding like a dream. The threat of what was next worried her, but entering her room and passing out outweighed those fears.

* * *

_Ren: Sounds like he tried to kill you if you ask me._

_Makoto: Dying from exhaustion requires much more than that._

_Ren: You know what I mean._

She rolled her eyes.

_Ren: Seriously, though, having a hard time believing this guy sprinted around the city for nearly an hour. You sure you didn’t lose track of time from exhaustion?_

_Makoto: It’s true! It isn’t too far-fetched. We have the abilities to do the same thing._

_Ren: Leaving out some important context to those “abilities.”_

_Makoto: I’m serious, Ren._

_Ren: I know, I know._

_Makoto: Even learning just how he did that might be a serious boon for my future. Wouldn’t you like something like that?_

_Ren: I’m fine with being able to jump a bit higher and punching just a bit harder than normal people, personally. But I’m *definitely* on board with you having even better stamina._

She rolled her eyes. Again. With redder cheeks. 

Her phone buzzed again.

_Akihiko Sanada: I’m here. Bring a gym bag with appropriate clothes for later. I’m not bringing you back until the end of the day._

Makoto read the message and jumped from her bed, thoroughly well-rested. The sun was up now, and the morning had been in full swing for awhile. As she packed, she sent another message.

_Makoto: Duty calls. I’ll talk to you later._

She stepped out into the much brighter and livelier world of Iwatodai. Officer Sanada was waiting, his outfit changed to something much more like what he had worn the previous day. Upon seeing her, he gestured to her to follow. Makoto settled next to him, slightly abuzz with frantic energy.

“The place we’ll be going to is a bit out of the way, but shouldn’t take too long,” he spoke. He reached inside a pocket and took out a set of keys. After a few more moments, the two stopped before a police car. Unlocking it, Sanada made for the driver’s seat before stopping.

“Uh. Hey. What’re you doing?”

Makoto was looking at the car apprehensively before snapping out of it.

“Oh. Sorry, it’s just that the only time I’ve ever thought of getting into a police vehicle was if I was arrested.” The mental image of herself handcuffed and thrown in the backseat was disconcerting.

The officer opened his door and stepped inside, calling out to her. “If you want to run the rest of the way, be my guest.”

Makoto quickly entered the car and buckled her seatbelt. 

She took in the interior of the cruiser, finding herself fascinated at what the inside of the vehicle held. She excitedly looked around for anything out of the ordinary, for any radios or monitors as the car started up.

“Calm down, kid, it’s just a car.” He was looking at her with an amused expression, and she immediately quelled herself of her childish wonder.

He drove them off with the two easing into a comfortable silence, the car radio relegated to softly playing whatever tunes came on. She spent a spell looking out the window before finding the sights mundane and turned back to the inside.

She looked for any personalization of the car but found it rather bare. The most notable thing was a pair of miniature boxing gloves dangling off the front mirror. 

“You’re a boxer?” she said in a questioning tone. 

“Since middle school,” he said proudly. “I don’t want to brag, but I’m a pretty damn good one if I must admit.”

That explained the fighter’s aura he gave off and the punches he was practicing earlier. 

“Do you have any colleagues?”

“In the force? A few people here and there, but the ones I consider friends are out doing their own thing. All great people.”

She nodded, intrigued at uncovering more about the man’s background.

“What about you? I hope your friends aren’t the type to mess around on the wrong side too much.”

She imagined all of them in their Thief garb, sneaking around and assaulting the shadows of humanity’s Collective Unconscious.

“No, they’re all pretty normal teenagers. Doing teenage things. Heh.”

“Good. I’d hate to arrest them.”

Thoroughly done with the idea of her and her friends behind bars, she took another glance out the window and found them to be in a much less populated area possibly bordering on the outskirts of the city. 

“We’re closing in on where we’re supposed to be.”

She looked ahead and saw them entering an unassuming parking lot. The nondescript building attached to the place and the lack of any other vehicles didn’t speak much for first impressions, but as they rounded more of the building, she discovered a stretch of land poking out, the area outfitted with a starting area and targets.

“Is this… a firing range?” she asked.

“Yup. Now come on.”

Sanada parked and exited. Makoto was quick to follow with worry on her face.

“Sir, is this allowed? Aren’t I-”

“If you keep talking, you’ll keep the man waiting,” was all he said. 

This man, she deduced, was most likely the one that greeted them at the range. He was up there in terms of years, his gray hair and wrinkles showing a decent amount of aging. His sharp face and gaze, however, demanded respect, the demeanor of the man instantly reminding her of an authority figure.

Akihiko gripped the man’s hand in a firm shake. “Kurosawa. Thank you for setting this up for me on such short notice. I appreciate it.”

“You’re lucky I was even in the area,” the man, Kurosawa, responded. His eyes moved past him and settled on her. “Though when you said you were bringing your trainee here, I thought you meant the other one.”

“Satonaka’s finishing up training academy elsewhere. This is Makoto Niijima. Niijima, this is Detective Kurosawa.”

Hearing that, she bowed deeply before giving a salute. 

“Makoto Niijima,” she tried to declare hardily. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“At least this one’s got some manners.” Kurosawa could only chuckle at the sight of her, something that would have bruised her ego if it didn’t sound so kind. “Ease up on the formalities. I’m retired, anyway. Kurosawa, at your service.”

She happily shook hands with the older man, his easy voice contradicting the stern appearance of his face.

“Kurosawa and I have known each other for a long time,” Akihiko explained. “He’s the one that helped me get a foot into the force, as well.”

“I sure did. And yet here I am, still being used for favors and such.”

“Ah, well, you know,” Sanada chuckled bashfully. “He’s the one that set everything up for us.”

“I see,” Makoto said. “But is this really allowed? Don’t I have to go through a process, take a test, or anything like that?”

“Hm. She’s pretty informed, too,” Kurosawa noted to Sanada. “To answer your question, I understand your concerns. But, despite how Akihiko here looks and acts, his word is as trustworthy and powerful as it can get for me. If he says he needs something, I know there’s a good reason. And if he says he trusts you with this and not to worry, then I’m fine with bending the rules and finessing things here and there for him.” 

“Oh.” Makoto didn’t know that she was already approved by Sanada, nor did she know the amount of influence he had. “Well, I’ll be sure to act worthy of your trust, sir.”

Kurosawa let out another laugh. “You’re too kind for this hardhead.” He looked at a seemingly displeased Akihiko and pointed out. “Everything should be prepared and ready. I’m sure you can do the rest. I’ll be inside, so yell if you need me.”

The older gentleman bid them farewell before disappearing into the confines of the building. Officer Sanada used his moment to move to the table in front of the range.

“Let’s get started.”

He handed her a pair of shooting glasses and earmuffs that seemed typical of the gun ranges she imagined. She put them on, the earmuffs settling around her neck when a thud of metal shook the table before them. A revolver was placed neatly in front of her.

“This is the New Nambu Model 60,” Officer Sanada rattled off. “It’s a double-action revolver that holds five rounds and is the standard service firearm of most of the Japanese law enforcement that you’ll see. It’s old, but it gets the job done.” He lifted it and revealed the empty chambers to show it was unloaded. He offered it to her, Makoto reaching out before another hand tightly gripped hers. She looked up at Sanada who was staring down at her intensely. “Loaded or not, you treat this thing like it’s filled with live rounds and _never_ point the barrel at another human. Keep your finger off that trigger unless you’re willing to end a man’s life. Understood?” She gulped at the sudden intensity but nodded fiercely. With the lump of metal firmly in her hand, she inspected it carefully, taking in the details of the weapon. 

She had experience with revolvers as a Phantom Thief, the pistol being her primary firearm of choice. As such, she’s handled many makes and models that felt just as real as the one currently in her hand. Despite that, knowing that she was handling an actual weapon that didn’t rely on cognition in the real world had her more cautious than ever. 

It felt familiar in some aspects as she gripped the handle of the gun and fiddled with the chamber. The barrel was shorter than the type she usually handled, and the way it unloaded involved pulling down both the barrel and the cylinder, but she could already feel old muscle memory coming up on her as the need to hold and aim it like Queen used to entered her mind. 

Fortunately, Sanada retrieved it from her and set it back down. Getting her attention, he pulled out a small box of cartridges and held one up in front of her. 

“.38 special. This is the round that goes into and is fired out of the revolver. Watch closely.” With the round in hand, he took the revolver and slowly entered the round into the chamber. Putting on his earmuffs, she followed suit and watched closely as he took aim and fired at the target downrange. 

Even with the sound muffled, the vibration rattled her bones, the feeling and smell of it all reminding her of past days. Using an automated wire, the attached target was pulled to them. Officer Sanada set the pistol down and took his target, a clean hole through the center of it. 

“I know you’re smart, so I don’t think I need to tell you not to take firearms lightly,” he said. Taking five more rounds, he entered each one into the revolver until full and gave her a look. “Do you think you can fire one shot?”

The proposition had her on edge as the man sent a new target downrange. Knowing how serious the man was treating this, she did the same with equal fervor and slowly slid the gun before her. The target stopped downrange, and Sanada took a step back.

Her eyes focused on the firearm, and she carefully fit her hand around it. Drawing from her memories and experience, the feel of the gun was honed in, the act of aiming and firing once again becoming second nature. She gripped tightly as her expression steeled. 

“Now,” Sanada said from behind her. “To start, what you want to do is-”

Makoto swiftly took the shooting stance she had trained herself on from the Metaverse and deftly unloaded five shots downrange at a remarkable speed. She quickly pulled the gun down, the unloaded shells falling from the chambers and clattering on the table, and reached for the button that brought the target back to them. It happened as easily as Makoto could blink that by the time she realized what she had done, Officer Sanada was already yelling.

“I said one shot!! What in the world are you doing, shooting that quickly?! Do you know where those rounds could have… gone…” 

The monotonous whirring of the wire presented them to Makoto’s target. She took it down and was pleased to see all her shots hit the center of mass, oblivious to her instructor’s anger. Sanada snatched it from her grasp and looked at it for himself. His face contorted from anger to bewilderment to incredulity, his eyes darting back from her to the spots her shots hit.

“Good… shots,” was all he could say. She nodded delightedly. 

Still unsure, he sent another sheet downrange and returned to his place at the back. 

“...Can you do that again?” he asked her reluctantly.

Makoto was happy to oblige. Pulling the box of cartridges closer, she took five and expertly deposited each into their chambers. In one fluid motion, she aimed and emptied the pistol on the target again. Sanada inspected it once more. 

All on target.

“I’m… impressed,” he said to her with genuine feeling. 

“Thank you, sir,” she answered matter-of-factly. After constantly being tested, the satisfaction of matching up to her teacher’s lofty expectations was certainly welcome-

“Where did you learn to shoot?”

“...Hm?”

“Shooting,” he repeated. “There’s no way a novice can load and fire the way you did without training. And I doubt someone…” He looked up at her with a hardened glare. “You don’t possess any firearms, do you?”

_Oh._

Her mind started to race, and she did her best to suppress her panic. How could she explain her adeptness? She’s already given the impression that she’s never had proper firearms training, which she hasn’t, so saying she was already licensed was out of the question. She can’t say she used someone else’s because she was sure that was illegal. Confessing that she had months of practice using various types of revolvers on actual enemies as a Phantom Thief would probably land her in jail or a psych ward.

“I… watched a lot of videos.” She pinched her thigh hard to mask the absolute stupidity she felt from her lie.

“...Videos?” Sanada repeated. 

“Yes. As preparation.”

_Please believe me._

“Look, the way you moved was definitely practiced. I don’t see how you managed that from just watching videos.”

_Please don’t kill me._

“Well, you see. There’s also- I also-” She probed her mind for any reasonable excuse and came up with one answer. “Video games,” she blurted out.

“Excuse me?”

The only other times she’s fired a “gun” were at arcades with Ren. 

“Video games, sir. Arcades, in fact. You know how they have those simulated gun games. It’s great practice.”

It didn’t sound believable when Ren told her he learned to shoot better from playing Gun About, and it certainly didn’t sound believable now.

“You’re telling me you learned how to shoot from the arcade?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You learned how to properly load a firearm and shoot it, while also taking into account recoil, from the arcade?”

“Of course. You know… technology these days. It’s very realistic.”

He stared at her with a blank expression. She smiled as innocently as she could. 

“Well… yeah, I could see that,” the man said with a pondering look. “That’s actually a bit worrying. Are kids playing those games-”

“Oh, of course not, age limits and ratings exist,” she said with practiced ease. She wiped away a suspicious bead of sweat when he looked away. 

“That’s good, I suppose.” He held up her target and looked through the holes created from the rounds. “Well, whatever you’re playing must really be something. You’ve got impeccable accuracy and technique there, Miss Niijima.”

She did not deserve to get away with this.

“Thank you, sir.”

“I counted on going through the basics with you to take up a chunk of our time, but I guess that’s unnecessary,” the man said. “And we still have all this time until lunch…” He clapped his hands together and loaded up another target. “I guess we’ll continue, then. I still have to teach you the standard procedure on proper situations to use these things and a slew of other stuff. You up for that?”

She internally sighed in relief at that. 

“Yes, I can do that, sir.”

“Good. One last question before we start again.” 

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, an act that surprised her. When she looked to him for a reason, he looked back down at her with cold eyes.

“Have you ever killed someone, Niijima?”

“What? I- no, of course not, sir.”

“Do you _want_ to kill someone, Niijima?” The icy tone of his low voice unnerved her.

“I… no, why would I want that?”

“With the way you’re placing these shots, I figure you could put down any low-life thug if you were given the chance,” he told her. 

“I _don’t_ want to kill,” she answered with finality. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. The Phantom Thieves explicitly operated on the clause of no murder. She wasn’t a killer, and she had no intention of being one.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Sanada said smoothly. “You may not want it, but it’s an unfortunate reality that a situation may arise where it comes to that, as rare as it may be. Those that accept that fact are the ones that can correctly make the decision. Those that want the opposite are the ones that don’t belong on the force.” He took the Nambu and held it up, looking at it in a way one would observe a wild animal. “Enter this job looking to protect. When you fire this gun, you are responsible for what happens. A gun doesn’t take a person’s life. You do. Remember that.”

He dropped the revolver in her hands and nodded to her. The weight of it had suddenly become much heavier than any other she had handled before. 

“I understand,” she said.

Her justice demanded protection, and she would always believe in that.

* * *

Makoto sat in the seat of Officer Sanada’s vehicle, the car taking them to their last area of importance. She and her instructor continued firearms training well until noon before he had decided she learned enough for the day. Their lunch consisted of the very same beef bowl from yesterday, but she had managed to down it with much more ease, most likely because she lacked any real food in her body since the morning. Akihiko instructed that she take a moment to digest “for her sake” he had said mysteriously. Now deep in the afternoon, she awaited whatever final challenge the day called for.

The car moved through the roads with Sanada staying tight-lipped on what was upcoming. After several minutes, Makoto was glad to see them finally pull up in front of a building that brought intrigue.

“A boxing gym?”

“That’s right. You have your gym bag with you, right?” She pulled out the specified bag to his satisfaction. “Alright. Let’s go.”

They entered the dusty building with little fanfare. She was surprised at how empty the place seemed, but sounds of squeaking shoes and fists against punching bags emanated throughout indicating some level of presence. A man watched them enter, most likely the owner of the place. He and Akihiko exchanged wordless nods, and Sanada urged her to follow.

“Where are we going?”

“A private place in the back. I used to come here all the time to the point where the owner just lets me come and go as I please.”

“That’s kind of him.”

“Consider it the perks of being able to beat down the man who owns the place so many times.”

They arrived at an empty room a ways away from the main area. The sounds could no longer be heard leaving them in the quiet of their own space. It was relatively simple, a punching bag hanging in one corner of the room and an assortment of other workout tools and machines placed about. A lone window cast sunlight upon the boxing ring that took the center stage of the place. The ropes and ring were a worn-down white color that Officer Sanada comfortably leaned upon.

“So, tell me,” he started. “Do you have any experience in martial arts?”

“Yes. I’ve studied and practiced extensively in aikido and picked up a few traits from other martial arts.”

“Not bad. Any Jeet Kune Do?”

“Er. No?”

“Good. Tired of getting kicked…” The man pushed himself off the ring and began stretching out his arms. “I’ve already tested you physically and mentally, but right now is the most important training we’ll be doing this entire week.” He began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. “In this place, with just the two of us, you’ll be able to show me just what you’re really made in a way normal training and words can't convey.” After thoroughly unbuttoning his top, his hands moved to his waist. “Are you ready, Niijima?”

“Um, wait, what are you-”

“It’s time to lay it all bare,” he continued, unfastening his belt slowly.

“Sir, what on earth-”

“It’s time to get started!”

The man pulled away his clothing in one sweep, something she did not see as she yelped and covered her face. Daring to peek through the gaps of her fingers, she saw that he was thankfully still dressed. 

“What are you doing?” The officer stood clad in a white, form-fitting shirt and dark pants. His grappling gloves from earlier were back on his hands.

“What am _I_ doing? What are you doing?!”

“What’s it look like? I’m getting ready to spar!”

Makoto gave him a look over. “Spar?”

“That’s right!” He pounded one fist against his palm. “As officers, it is our civic duty to protect those in danger, and facing that danger head-on means you must be prepared to fight. Now is the perfect time for you to express yourself because only in the heat of battle can I really see you for what you truly are!”

Realizing the reality of what was transpiring, Makoto dropped her hands from her face and felt them clench at her side. “So we’re just sparring?” 

The man was muscular, experienced, and clearly had several physical advantages over her. 

That might just make it fair for him.

”I can do that,” she said with enthusiasm.

“Good. Keep that fire, get changed, and bring it to the ring.”

She met Sanada at the center of the boxing ring, the man standing across from her in his element. She changed into a loose tank top and athletic pants and bounced around on her feet to warm up.

“So, since you have martial arts training, that means we can jump right into things,” Sanada said, rolling his shoulders. “Tell me, have you ever been in a fight?”

_Too many to count_

“Just a couple, sir.”

“Heh. Always underestimating you, I see.” He began bouncing on his feet and moving his neck. “Here’s how this is going to go. We fight until you land a single, clean hit on me. Until then, try to survive.”

She frowned. “‘A single, clean hit’? Didn’t you just say you were underestimating me?” She wanted to be insulted that he would think her that inept, but he smirked and kept on bouncing. 

“Trust me. I’m not.”

 _Now_ she was insulted. 

“Letting you know right now,” he started. “I don’t pull my punches that well. So give me everything you’ve got.”

“Oh, I plan on it,” she retorted, taking on a fighting stance. If her instructor was good at one thing, it was riling her up in a way that made her eager to prove him wrong. She was a Phantom Thief, after all. After slaying countless shadows, she was prepared to show him what she could do. Hopefully, her enhanced strength wouldn’t harm him-

“Let’s begin.”

Makoto barely sidestepped a straight right aimed at her face. His fist barely grazed her cheek, yet it was stinging, and even then, she could feel the frightening amount of force that had flown past her, the forceful sound of rushing wind breezing by. She was stunned, wide-eyed at the blistering speed and power of such a punch that the second uppercut aimed at her body connected, lifting her from the ground before dropping her to her knees gasping for breath.

“Dodging one doesn’t matter if you’re hit by the second, you know.” 

She coughed and looked up to see him stalking around her.

“How did you…”

“Come on, get up. I don’t like punching down.”

With a growl, she pushed herself back up and readied herself again, instantly prepared. She watched him carefully as he brought his shoulders up and his hands to face in a boxer’s stance. Past his fists, she could see his eyes were different, trained and honed in on her like she was the most dangerous threat to the world right now. 

He rushed in, her eyes barely able to keep up as she braced herself from a left hook, her forearm rattling at the impact from blocking it. Like lightning, another punch struck at her just as fast, the blow connected to the side of her chest. The force was painful, the single punch having her stumbling to the side as another blow connected squarely on her forehead, knocking her down.

She shook her ringing head to bring some clarity back to the world. She saw his shoes bouncing from side to side.

“If you want fewer bruises, I suggest you start defending.”

She’s fought a plethora of demonic shadows. She’s faced down hundreds of blindingly fast threats. But this was absurd, the way she was unable to keep up with this human man. 

Standing back up, Sanada didn’t give her much time to breathe as he descended upon her again. Wholly focused, Makoto worked to block the flurry of incoming blows. She was succeeding somewhat, _somehow_ , but it was clear that Sanada was toying with her a bit. 

“Hey, come on, it’s like I’m using a punching bag here!”

He threw another left hook like before, and she blocked it similarly. Knowing that a right was aimed for her chest, she braced herself for its stinging impact and took it. Grunting through the pain, Makoto had finally acquired an opening and prepared to deliver her first punch. She put power into it, her heart roaring, and-

-he blocked it cleanly, barely budging from its impact. Surprised, she threw a wild swing in hopes of attempting some follow-up, but the man easily slipped underneath it and punched the side of her gut, downing her.

“Good attempt, but just a tad too slow,” she heard him comment above her. 

Undeterred, she was back on her feet and ready to start again.

The next several minutes was like watching a video on replay. She’d barely be able to block his flurry of blows before eventually succumbing to the pressure and being struck down. On the rare occasion she managed to throw a punch or kick, she was easily stopped, the resulting counterpunch knocking the wind out of her. The punishment she was enduring was equal parts brutal and frustrating.

A solid punch to the side of her cheek had her sprawling once again. She gasped heavily as the officer stood over her.

“I think that’s the last time I hit your face,” he said absentmindedly. “You can’t exactly learn if your face is swollen shut.”

She was very “grateful” that he had rarely struck her face, instead opting to pummel her body. She could already feel the deep bruises and aches that would remain for weeks.

This wasn’t an ordinary opponent. Makoto kept treating him like a normal man, but he’s already shown time and time again that he was more than that. Was it even possible for her to do this?

“Spending an awfully long time down there. Do you wanna stop?” 

She ignored his barbs and went back to thinking, but her doubts kept on piling up. Overcoming such an obstacle seemed ludicrous, her body unwilling to finish the task. How could she defeat the impossible?

_“Don’t doubt yourself.”_

That voice again whispered to her.

“Johanna…” she gasped out.

“What was that?”

_“I am you. I will always be you.”_

That was right. No time for doubts. That Makoto was dead and gone. Who she was right now had already beaten the impossible. Makoto could do this. _Queen_ could do it.

She brought herself back up to her feet, her eyes blazing, her teeth bared. It was just like this morning. Power was always within her. It was up to her to believe she could use it.

Sanada seemed to notice the shift in her but attacked regardless. Queen anticipated the rush and blocked his probing jabs. He threw a right hook that she weaved back from and retaliated with a palm strike. The man caught himself and blocked it, the strike forcing him to retreat a step back.

He stepped slowly around her, his narrowed eyes reevaluating her. “Hm. Now we’re getting somewhere.” The man looked to be reveling in this new challenge and continued his offense.

Queen was able to stand her ground more evenly, Johanna at the back of her mind. Blows hurt less, she hit harder, and she moved faster, a liberating feeling as she found herself on her feet for longer than a couple of seconds. Unfortunately, the skill gap between her and Sanada was still apparent. He was just as fast and strong without any of the strained efforts, and Queen knew a prolonged fight was an inevitable loss. 

Retreating to create space, she moved cautiously on her toes for any attack. Sanada had begun to treat her seriously, the man carefully gauging the distance between them. Queen needed one decisive strike to end this or else she’d be stuck here forever. Readying herself, she planted herself firmly on her spot, urging him to come forward. Sanada grinned.

“Ballsy move, kid.”

She watched and waited, the next few moments determining whether she left accomplished or not. Sanada, fully committed, dropped low and took several rolling steps towards her at outstanding speed. She watched him move in ways to feint, trick, mislead, and blind her. The movements lasted barely a second before he was already on her. He reared back for a devastating straight right punch to her torso. Queen, with all her strength, deflected the blow with her left arm leaving his chest ever so slightly exposed. She retaliated with her own right punch aimed for his chest, her fist blazing past his lagging left arm. She hit him dead on, her knuckles pushing him back to ropes.

Sanada’s eyes widened in surprise, his eyes moving to his chest and back to her. Queen, victorious, let her shoulders sag.

“I’ll be damned,” she heard him say. “Really didn’t think you had that in you.”

She fell to the ground, incapacitated. 

Incapacitated, barely conscious, and successful.

* * *

She whimpered as another stretch of bandaging tape wrapped around her stomach. Her sides were a colorful mess that would hopefully disappear without any lasting impact.

“Yeah, so I’d cover most of that with ice once you’re back at your place,” Officer Sanada said as he finished wrapping the entirety of her stomach. “Frozen peas if you have those too.”

“Mm.” She didn’t have the energy for words, instead choosing to focus on placing a band-aid on a small cut below her left eye. 

After successfully patching her up, Sanada sat across from her with a sigh. “I’d call that a productive day. What do you think?”

She smoothed the band-aid over her cheekbone. “Painful,” she muttered.

“Obviously. But don’t you feel stronger?”

The feeling of Johanna at the back of her mind, her body moving with fluidity was enlightening.

“I suppose,” she answered. 

“Good! See? You learned.” He rubbed a towel over his temple and placed it around his neck. “You’re faring much better than what I predicted, Niijima.”

“Do you mean that, or are you trying to cheer me up?”

“Hmph. I don’t sugarcoat anything for anyone. Honestly, you could have done better.”

The idea that she could be doing better when she felt like she had given her best angered her, but she was too tired to care.

“What I’m trying to say is that you’ve proven yourself to me.” Makoto looked up at him. “There’s something special within you, and that’s more than any other person that’s tried to catch my attention.”

Hearing him praise her like that almost made the mummification of her body worth it.

“For the rest of the week, expect a run to start the day and a spar to end it. The run will be more lenient, but sparring like today is essential,” he listed off. “Everything in between will be all sorts of workouts, practice, and getting you informed more and more on the workings of police officers. Pretty invaluable for someone when they start trying out, wouldn’t you say?”

She nodded.

There was a beat of silence. 

“I’d… thought you’d be more excited about this.”

“I can’t move,” she said flatly. “But yes. I’m very grateful.”

“Heh. Don’t be grateful, be proud! You earned this.” He gave her a pat on the back that had her groaning in pain. “Ah, right. Sorry.”

This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever start something then just leave it alone for a month  
> crazy  
> i would never


	4. A Regular Work Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto embarks on the Sanada sponsored training gauntlet.

Makoto lay flat on her bed, her back cushioned by the multitude of pillows she managed to scrounge up. She rested as comfortably as one could be covered in bandages and under the weight of several large ice packs placed around her body. She grunted as she adjusted herself. Enhanced recovery might be a perk of their latent powers, but even she knew these were going to ache for a while. 

Her phone started to vibrate, the device placed on her stomach causing her to flinch. She looked at the caller, smiled, and answered.

“Hey, Ren.”

“Makoto.”

He wasted no time speaking, his stern “Leader” voice edging through.

“It’s not as bad as you think,” she began.

“You can not just send me a picture of all the welts and bruises you have and honestly expect me to believe that.”

“You know we’ve been through worse.”

“Are you purposely being difficult?

“You’re just overreacting.”

“Am I going crazy? Is this what you felt like whenever you scolded me for all the stunts I pulled?”

“Basically.”

She heard him click his tongue in exasperation. He was silent for several seconds before heaving a sigh.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked with more concern and care in his voice.

“I’m positive,” she responded warmly in hopes of easing his worries. “I’ll be _very_ sore, but I’ll be able to move about just fine.”

“Uh-huh.” He shrugged, unconvinced. “So I’m assuming that means you’re still going to work under this crazy guy?”

“He’s not crazy. Odd, in some ways, but not crazy.”

“If I heard a man was using young women as punching bags, I’d think otherwise.”

“I fought back _just_ fine, thank you very much.” The force of her retort had her groaning in pain again, the noise going through her phone. Ren scoffed.

“Spoken like a born winner.”

“I’m serious, Ren. It’s tough, but there are results.” She explained to him how the strain he was putting her through had made her feel more in tune with her mind and spirit, the feeling of control over her latent potential being reminiscent of the Metaverse days.

Makoto could already imagine his pensive face as he listened, the same state of thought he’d be in during strategy meetings. 

“Hmm…” He thought to himself momentarily. “What do you think, Morgana?”

Unbeknownst to her, the cat had been listening, and he mused audibly. 

“It makes sense,” the feline said. “It could be like how humans get stronger under adrenaline rushes and such except _we’re_ no average humans.”

“So the strength of our hearts just actually means we’re adrenaline junkies?”

“Don’t smirk at me like that,” Morgana reprimanded. “What I’m saying is that what Makoto’s doing is probably making her dig deep and draw from our inner selves. It sounds similar to what you told me you feel when you meditate and exercise, truthfully.”

“What?” she asked, surprised. 

“I mean… doesn’t everyone feel that way?” Ren answered with a hint of embarrassment. “Also, I don’t end up looking like a dropped apple when I do what I do.

“But that means you see where I’m coming from, don’t you? The benefits of connecting with our inner selves?”

There was a moment of pause.

“I suppose.” 

Makoto made a triumphant sound. “Good,” she finished with a smile. “Then it’s settled.”

“I wasn’t aware we were settling anything,” she heard him mutter away from the phone. 

The sounds of paw smoothing over fur crackled from her phone. “It does beg the question, though,” Mona posed. “Who is this guy that Makoto found?”

She quirked her lip. “What do you mean?”

“From what you’ve told us, this guy is faster, tougher, and stronger than what seems normal for even us, right?”

“He does sound pretty suspicious,” Ren interjected. “Are we sure we can trust him?”

She never really gave that line of questioning any thought. Who was Akihiko Sanada, the man that seemed to have had a wealth of experience and power beyond the norm?

“I believe so,” she said readily. Despite his unorthodox ways, Makoto couldn’t deny the wisdom and teachings the man had already given her. His obligation to true justice inspired trust in her, as well. 

“A big vote of confidence for a guy you’ve known for two days.”

A conniving snicker sounded through to her, Morgana’s mischief audible to her. “My, my, Leader. Is that _jealousy_ I hear in your voice?”

Yelping followed, pleading and begging coming right after before the exchange ended with what sounded like the shutting of a door.

“That’s enough of that,” the boy said. “Well, as I said before, I’m not going to stop you if you think you can handle it. Just try not to get killed in the process, please? I can’t really do anything stuck where I am.”

“Of course,” she said lovingly, the sweetness in his voice lightening her mood. “I promise I’ll stay safe. For you.”

“Thank you.” 

Both of them talked idly afterward, though her rigorous routine earlier today had her unmistakably tired.

“You should really get some rest, Makoto. I don’t think you’ll be able to move if you don’t sleep on those wounds.”

“You’re underestimating me. But I am tired.”

“Thought so. Have a good night, alright? And call us if that guy tries to put you through the meat tenderizer again.”

“I will. Good night, Ren.”

“Mm. Sleep tight, Queen. Love you.”

Their call ended, and she placed her phone away for the night. It was thoughtful of him to worry, but Makoto had faith that there was something special to be gained from this. 

If it brought her closer to her goal, she couldn’t possibly give up on the chance.

* * *

**Day 3**

The morning run, as Officer Sanada promised, was much more reasonable. 6 A.M., a much shorter route, and a slightly less brutal pace. 

Unfortunately, the absolute soreness she had to power through made it just as taxing in its own right.

They ended in front of the hotel, Sanada easily leading the way. Makoto doubled over, hands on her knees, and breathing heavily, but she was still standing. The result felt much more like the healthy burn of a solid workout and not like she was knocking on Death’s door. 

“Normally I’d discipline you for looking so worn out already, but I’ll cut you some slack,” the officer said to her with his normal, “instructor” smirk. “You survived yesterday, after all.”

“You’re… so generous,” she breathed out sardonically. With a big push, she lifted herself and stood face-to-face. Sanada was still lightly bouncing on his toes.

“Now, we went through some firearms training yesterday to get that out of the way,” he said. “Arcades taught you how to shoot, and I hope you understand _when_ to shoot after our chat.” It was hard to forget the feelings of guilt from lying and the weight of moral dilemmas of taking lives back to back. “We have five full days left of training, and it’ll be no holds barred, gauntlet after gauntlet. You ready?”

She stood at attention. “Yes, sir!”

“Perfect!” Reaching into his sweatshirt, he pulled out a book and tossed it to her. Catching it, she inspected the decently sized, untitled work.

“What’s this?”

“That’s a nifty little handbook that yours truly cooked up,” he said, pointing to himself. “It covers a broad variety of topics from general operations and policies of the National Police Agency to famous cases and situations throughout history, and you’re going to read it.”

“That’s it?” She gauged the length of the book and found it to be moderately thick, a piece of literature she could work through in an afternoon if she so chose. “I can read this, sure.”

“Good! Now, I hope you’re all warmed up because we’ll be running while you read to me till you’re halfway finished with that, and we won’t stop until you do!”

_Of course._

“That sounds…” 

Unintuitive? Counterproductive? Incompatible? Dumb?

“...unique.”

“It sure is,” Officer Sanada replied with gusto. “So let’s get started. Remember, I wanna see those knees lifted high and-”

A ringtone interrupted him, the sound emanating from his pocket. Makoto watched him pull it out and check the caller, his face noticeable dropping at the sight. He raised a finger to her to signal a break and answered.

“Officer Sanada, here,” the civil servant said in a business-like tone. “What do you need, Enji?”

The name of the unpleasant officer that hounded them on her first day of arrival stirred an unpleasant reaction in her. 

Sanada listened intently before shaking his head. “No can do, Enji. You already know I’m busy for the week.” There was another exchange of words, Sanada’s face turning into a frown. “Everyone at the department has definitely been notified of my situation, so I’m sorry. Surely you can find people to cover me until the end of the week?”

Makoto could hear the sounds of angry yelling from his receiver even at the distance away she was from. The noise ended abruptly, and the officer rolled his eyes unamused, placing his phone away.

“What did he want?” she asked.

“He says they’re low on manpower for some tasks, and he and the other higher-ups want me to get to work even though they know I’ll be gone for the week.” He answered tiredly, the dull voice implying that he had been through countless situations like this.

“Then why even bother asking?”

“To stir some shit and rile me up, probably.”

Her eye twitched at such an inane reason.

“Is there a reason why those in charge here seem to have it out for you?”

“Yeah. It’s probably because I’ve been here for only a week and have done more than those guys have their entire careers,” he stated bluntly. “Those old heads most likely don't appreciate some young punk not bending to their every whim and not half-assing everything like they do.” There was an inherent undertone that suggested that such a thing was the norm.

“Is it always like that for someone like you?” she asked slowly.

“Hm. Not everyone’s like that. It could be more than you think, though.”

The ugly truth spoken aloud was an extremely discouraging thought. Even after everything Makoto and her friends have sacrificed and fought through, the world seemed doomed to underlying abuse and corruption. Her feelings must have shown on her face.

“Don’t look so down,” Sanada reassured her. “You said you wanted to change the system when we first met, right? It’s important to keep your beliefs, or else you’ll risk losing your flame like them. Remember, pick and choose your battles carefully so you’re ready to step up when it really matters.” 

He gave her an encouraging grin that slightly softened the blow and made her perk up. 

“Enough chit chat, though. It’s time to get moving, Niijima!” The gung-ho officer began jogging motioning for her to follow. “Page one! Start reading!”

Makoto hastily opened the book and chased after him making sure her knees reached adequate height.

  
***  
  


Another day.

Another beef bowl.

“Is this all you eat?” Makoto asked, wafting the steam of the beef away from her face.

“O’ corsh not,” Sanada said with food gleefully being shoved into his face. He swallowed it all and let out a satisfied sigh. “But it’s an easy source of high-quality protein! And since you need to get strong, you gotta eat right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look, you’re healthy, fit, and care about your body, but there’s nothing wrong with adding more muscle,” he explained. Makoto subtly squeezed her bicep self-consciously. “What better way to gain muscle than with protein? Here, allow me.” 

She was certain that building muscle mass was more complicated than just consuming beef, but she didn’t have the heart to tell her instructor that as he piled some of his into her bowl before chowing down voraciously. 

Makoto picked up her chopsticks and started to dig in. It’s not like she was the one doing sprints and punching at lightning-fast speeds. 

Idly picking her way through the meat, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Glancing up to see Sanada still wholly invested in his meal, she pulled it out and read a received text message.

_Futaba: Hey hey Queen (•◡•) /_

The girl smiled at the sight of the message from their resident hacker.

_Makoto: Hello, Futaba. How are you?_

_Futaba: I’m fine. Bored. Nothing to do except feed Inari whenever he comes to freeload._

_Futaba: Buuuuut I finished scrounging up info on that supercop that’s whipping you into shape >:3 _

She frowned.

_Makoto: Why?_

_Futaba: Ren told me to. Duh._

Her frown deepened. 

_Makoto: I see._

_Futaba: Huh._

_Futaba: Something tells me I committed an error and ur glaring rn._

She was.

Ren would be disciplined later.

_Futaba: Oh well, not my problem_

_Futaba: For a supposed superboss, theres hardly anything noteworthy about the guy_

Makoto snuck a glance at Sanada who was preoccupied with dabbing away the grease on his mouth and diving back into his food.

She plucked another piece from her bowl into her mouth.

They’ve already gone this far. Might as well.

_Makoto: What did you find?_

_Futaba: i found jack_

_Makoto: ?_

_Futaba: jack shit_

_Makoto: Oh._

_Futaba: ok thats a lie but most of it aint exciting._

_Futaba: he grew up in an orphanage and had a little sister, but she died in a fire._

A sad feeling overtook her. The man had no parents growing up and lost his only family. 

_Makoto: Futaba, that is very noteworthy._

_Futaba: well, yeah, I guess a tragic backstory would seem fitting._

_Futaba: he went to Gekkoukan High School and was the captain of their boxing team. had fangirls and everything too_

_Futaba: he tries college for a bit and then just disappears, which admittedly, is rad._

Makoto scarfed down a piece of beef at that tidbit.

_Makoto: Disappeared?_

_Futaba: well more like traveling. the dude went around world doing god knows what for three years since theres nothing on that, goes back to university in Japan, and becomes a police officer_

Did he travel around the globe for three years? It could probably explain his worldly feel for everything, but that could be a stretch.

_Makoto: Anything else?_

_Futaba: eh, not really. he’s served as a security guard for some bigwigs in the Nanjo and Kirijo group, but hes pretty average_

_Makoto: That’s good, isn’t it?_

_Futaba: It’s annoying! It’s like someone’s made sure all information on the web about this guy is as mundane and boring as possible! and I mean_ all _information. u sure this dudes got the sauce?_

She observed Sanada carefully add extra soy sauce to his bowl.

_Makoto: He’s strong, I’m sure._

_Makoto: I didn’t mean to bother you, but thanks for letting me know, Futaba._

_Futaba: No prob (─‿‿─) this turned out to be a low-level fetch quest anyway_

_Futaba: I gotta blast, but kick some ass out there, Queen! and if he teaches you how to shoot laser beams or something, lemme know!_

“Hey.”

Makoto jumped in her seat and fumbled her phone between her hands. Sanada stared at her sternly.

“You’re foods gonna get cold if you keep your phone on like that. It ruins the rush of eating.” He crossed his arms and gave her a scolding glare. “Everything you do with me requires 100% of your energy, and that includes eating! So get to it!”

“Right! Sorry, sir.”

She jumped back into her bowl, her newfound knowledge creating a stranger picture of the man before her.

***  
  


Makoto struggled fiercely, unable to move. She was forced onto the ground on her stomach, a stabbing knee planted on her back. Despite her attempts to escape, her arms were pulled behind her and the clacking sound of shackles were constricted around her wrists.

“And that’s how you cuff an unruly criminal!” Sanada said proudly above her, knee still on her. “Any questions?”

“Did you have to jump on me like that?!”

“You said you were ready.”

“That was before you told me what we were doing!”

She shrugged the man off of her and sat up on her knees. After a moment of fiddling, the handcuffs were released. Makoto massaged her reddening wrists.

“Handcuffs are the most important restraining tool an officer can use, so get prepared to use them,” Sanada said. 

“I’m aware.”

“Good. Now.” He tossed the handcuffs into her laps and subsequently tossed himself onto the floor. “Try and restrain me, cadet!”

She looked down at him and the cuffs in her hands. 

“Are you going to fight back?”

“That’s the plan!”

***  
  


The second day in the ring started better than the first for her. Queen was in from the beginning, the sparring helping her connect to other self as she focused on imitating the feeling of calling her Persona. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop her from kissing the ring mat constantly like an amateur.

“Something’s changed in you since yesterday, Niijima,” the boxing veteran said. “I dare say that you could reach my level if you aren’t a fluke.”

Makoto stood to her feet, used to taking praise and criticism in silence lest it gets to her head, and shook away any lingering pains before Sanada’s fist connected with her face, dropping her again.

“Come on. You were doing so well, too.”

“I wasn’t ready…” she growled, perturbed. 

“Doesn’t matter. Life doesn’t check if you’re ready before it decks you, and neither do the bad guys. You might want to- woah!”

Makoto, taking his lesson to heart, didn’t give him a chance to finish as she swept his legs from underneath him onto his back. She went to pummel, but the man had rolled across the ring before she even had the chance. He pushed himself up and pounded his fists together, excitement in his eyes, and a grin on his face.

“That’s more like it,” he called out and advanced towards her again.

  
  
  


* * *

**Day 4**

_Ryuji: man_

_Ryuji: I’m over here dying of boredom while Miss prez is getting taught by the super sentai. What a lame break._

_Ren: You could always exercise and train too, you know._

_Ryuji: I am!! But I ain’t punching down brick walls and shit whenever I want! I could really use that boost before I get back to running track, yknow._

_Yusuke: Would that not be cheating?_

_Ann: Would that be any different than the usual Ryuji?_

_Ryuji: shut it_

_Ryuji: why are you even up, it's morning here. isn’t it midnight in America right now?_

_Ann: Not even close._

_Haru: I must say, wouldn’t it be nice to tap into the power of our Personas whenever we could?_

_Haru: It would be so very helpful in everyday life, I’d imagine._

_Ryuji: Hell yeah, that’s what I’m saying!_

_Futaba: eh, i dont need it_

_Yusuke: Physical activity would be a waste for you, you are correct._

_Futaba: what was that (ง'̀-'́)ง_

_Yusuke: The idea of reusing our powers is enticing, I must admit. Though I am happy with what our bodies are capable of right now._

_Ryuji: Probably because you don’t die after running for 3 seconds anymore_

_Ryuji: But man, I already hit hard, but imagine if I could punch as hard as I did those shadows. I’d be so cool._

_Ann: I doubt it, but it would be cool to run around like Phantom Thieves in the real world._

_Futaba: man u guys want too much! Sumi told me that she doesn’t get tired as quickly as she used to when she's doing flippy stuff_

_Futaba: and I can jump and reach the top shelf if I try hard enough_

_Futaba: that sounds perfectly superhuman to me_

_Haru: Well, why don’t we try doing our own training like Mako-chan if we want to get stronger? Focus on connecting with our body and minds and such._

_Ryuji: Oh, that’s a great idea, Haru!_

_Ryuji: Let’s do this shit! The Phantom Thief training regimen begins now!_

_Ren: Good luck with that._

_Ren: Mona says you’re all free to try, though._

_Ryuji: Come on, man, you know you want to! It can’t be that bad, right Makoto?_

“Faster! Louder!”

“‘When a judicial police official deems an offense has been committed, he or she-”

“LOUDER! FASTER!”

“‘WHEN A JUDICIAL POLICE OFFICIAL DEEMS AN OFFENSE HAS BEEN COMMITTED, HE OR SHE SHALL INVESTIGATE THE OFFENDER AND EVIDENCE THEREOF! ACCORDINGLY, THE POLICE-’”

She shouted through her panting breath, doing her best to run and to keep her handbook a distance away from where she could read it and keep it safe from her flying sweat.

“Good! You got twenty pages left, rook, don’t stop now!”

Makoto sincerely hoped all the bewildered bystanders watching them weren’t filming.

  
***  
  


“So you said you went to high school at Port Island?” Makoto asked. The two were currently seated at a park bench to cool off before noon, some bottles in hand.

“Yeah. Gekkoukan High School. It’s a pretty good school now that I think back on it. Why do you ask?”

_Because I already know, and the sin of it is making me feel guilty._

“Just curious,” she replied. “You seem like you know a lot.”

“I wasn’t exactly book smart, but I did enough. I was the captain of the Boxing Club, though, so I had things to fall back on.”

“Was boxing the only thing you did?”

“Of course not,” he said with annoyance. He looked away wistfully. “I was in another group with some of my closest friends. We did some work, too.”

“What kind of work?”

“Heh. Just some public service stuff.”

Makoto watched the officer laugh to himself softly, no doubt reminiscing on some fond memories. She hoped she could look back at her days with the Phantom Thieves in the same way.

“What did you do after high school?”

“After? Hm… I went to university for a bit, but my heart wasn’t in it at the time. I felt like I needed to get stronger, so I went around the world to train.”

“I see. That makes sense. Is that how you learned to do what you’re able to do now?”

“Not exactly,” Sanada said to her surprise. “After a couple of years, I came back to Japan to help those friends I spoke about earlier. I realized that even after everything I’ve done to train myself, there are just some things you can’t protect with strength. Things like my friends.”

“Oh…” She understood where he was coming from. Power couldn’t grant you everything, and those that think it could were the ones they worked so hard to defeat. “Did everything turn out okay?”

“Yeah, we settled it all out. And that’s when I worked to be a police officer. It’s given me the strength to help people and my friends beyond my fists.” Sanada’s mouth quirked up softly. “Keep my experiences in mind, Niijima. You’ll learn to appreciate who and what you’re protecting if you do.”

Makoto smiled and nodded. 

“Definitely, sir.” 

Sanada may be mysterious, but his conviction was admirable. She knew he was a good man.

“Great! Now hurry up and finish your shake. I put some extra stuff in there just for you as a little reward, you know!”

 _Mostly_ good.

* * *

**Day 5**

Sanada had taken them to the area near the firing range. They forwent the firearms, however, the man taking her a little into the woods and a wide clearing. 

“Have you ever seen a bear?” he asked her nonchalantly.

“The animal?”

“Correct. Specifically, the Ezo brown bear.”

“I can’t say that I have in person, sir.”

“That’s understandable. They’re interesting animals that can grow to an intimidating size and can kill any reasonable prey if they wanted. It makes them dangerous animals to fight with.”

“Fight? Like that myth about that cop that fought a bear?”

He turned to her with an offended expression. “Myth?’ It’s not a myth, it’s true!”

“Surely you can’t be serious, sir,” Makoto said with a laugh.

“Of course I am. _I’m_ the one that did it!”

The officer promptly lifted his shirt and presented his rugged body to her, the notable claw marks across his chest popping out. She was speechless, a mixture of awe and mortification with a sprinkle of discomfort at the man suddenly exposing his torso (and admittedly impressive physique).

“Anyway,” he continued, tucking his shirt back in. “Cops are required to keep the peace and that includes stopping and restraining any threats, including animals.”

Makoto’s blood froze.

“Wait, hold on. You’re not going to make me fight a bear, are you?”

“No. They… don’t let me near them anymore. But I can simulate it!” He cleared his throat and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Iori!”

The sound of shuffling branches from within the trees had her switching into a defensive stance, her eyes trained on the direction of the sound. Her heart pounded as the whatever awaited her approached closer and closer. 

The trainee held her breath when a bear on its hind legs emerged. It was painfully skinny for a bear, its head lolled from side to side, and it raised its arms high lazily.

“...roar.”

“Come on, Junpei put your soul into it!”

The bear shook its floppy head. “You should be thankful that I even agreed to this!”

Makoto felt the fear leave her body. “Is that… a guy in a suit?”

“Mhm,” Sanada hummed with a nod. “I can’t exactly bring in an actual bear, but I think this is good enough for training purposes.”

“Hey,” the bear suit waved to her. “Name’s Junpei.”

“You’re a bear, Iori, act like it!” 

The bear-man shrugged and raised his arms again.

“Anyway, I’ll teach you how to carefully restrain dangerous animals that may be raising hell. But don't be afraid to be a little rough, some animals are tough!”

Makoto looked at the sagging bear suit that hung off the noodly man underneath. 

“Are you sure, sir?”

“He sure as hell isn’t! Think about-”

“Of course I am! Now, the first order of business when dealing with a beast like this is to jump on his back!”

"Wait!"

  
***  
  


Makoto was exerting much of her energy, the girl currently engaged in push-ups.

“So, Niijima. Tell me more about yourself.”

“What’s that, sir?”

“Story. Background. That type of stuff. You being smart only keeps me entertained for so long.”

“Well…” _*pant*_ “What do you want to know?”

“Hm. Any family?”

“Older sister.” _*pant*_ “She used to be a prosecutor.” _*pant*_ “Defense attorney, now.”

“Law runs in the family, I see. Parents?”

“Deceased, sir.”

“Oh. My condolences.”

“S’fine” _*pant*_

“Hmm… you got a boyfriend?”

Her arms wobbled.

“Um. Yes.”

“Well, well, look at you,” she heard him smirk. “I feel sorry for him.”

“What’s…” _*pant*_ “...that…” _*pant*_ “...supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just worried you’ll break him in two. He must be brave.”

“He… certainly is, sir.”

“It’s good. You never know when he might be targeted because you’re in the force.”

“…” 

“…” 

“…” 

“That was a joke.”

“Not a fun one, sir.”

“Hah. Harsh.”

The next few moments were spent in silence, her labored breathing filling the void. 

“You know,” Sanada mused. “You told me you wanted to change the system, to help people, that you weren’t a corrupt bastard when you yelled at me. You remember that?”

“You started it…” _*pant* *pant*_ “But yes. I do.”

“You’re pretty passionate about it. Any reason why?”

_I was used by corrupt adults. My friends were abused. There was no justice for us and those like us._

“...I’ve just been wronged a few times, sir.” _*pant*_ “That’s… all!”

With a final push, her arms gave out, and she landed with a thud. Makoto gasped for air deeply, her strained muscles burning.

“There. That should be enough.”

“Not bad! Job well done. And we had a good talk, too. You’re really intriguing, you know that? You’re shaping up to be a fine pupil.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“…”

“…”

“…” 

“Can you get off my back now?” she whimpered. 

“Hm? Oh, right, right. My bad.” Sanada hastily hopped off from his sitting position on top of her.

  
***  
  


Makoto lifted herself into the boxing ring ready for another day of sparring. She got into position across Sanada, the man leaning on the ropes with his back to her.

“I’m ready, sir.”

She was fully prepared for him to overtake her like usual, but he didn’t move.

“Sir?”

He was frozen in place. Makoto took a few careful steps to him.

“Officer Sanada? Are you-”

Sanada whipped around with his arm extended toward her face. She leaped back with a yelp, her eyes widening at the sight of glinting steel inches from her face. Makoto scrambled back as Sanada moved on her, his hand clutching an absurdly large combat knife. His face was merciless as he chased his trainee around the ring, Makoto yelling in fright with every stab and slice that neared her.

The chase didn’t last long as Sanada forced her into the corner. With no way to escape, Makoto faced her unlikely death head-on, the blade lunging towards her skull. 

She shut her eyes and flinched for the pain that never came.

Opening one eye, the blade had stopped centimeters away from her face.

“That was great for a first attempt!” Sanada pulled his arm back with a beaming smile. “Your reflexes are really something!”

Makoto stared incredulously at him.

“Your biggest mistake was cornering yourself, though. Always keep your surroundings in mind.”

“Why?!”

“Huh? So you don’t get caught-”

“Why did you attack me?!”

“It’s knife training,” Sanada stated. “Gun laws in Japan are strict, but weapons like knives are one of the most dangerous things to look out for. Lots of notable crimes have resulted in stabbings and such.”

“Did you have to use a _real_ knife?!”

He laughed heartily. “Don’t be so soft, newbie. My real one is still in my bag. This is a fake! ” Sanada brought the knife to his arm and mimicked a cut. “Besides, you were in no danger of actually getting hit. I’m experienced, so I know how to start and stop on a dime. I gotta make sure you take it seriously, you… know…” 

Blood dripped from his arm in the spot he cut himself. Perplexed, the man looked back at his bag and spotted the handle of the actual plastic knife sticking from his bag.

“Huh. Whoops.”

“Sir!”

* * *

**Day 6**

Sanada’s office in the police department was shockingly bare, though he seemed to be lacking items in general. It’s not like she had time to check, however, as she was immediately put to work. Makoto scribbled down on the sheet in front of her, one page from a stack of many piled on his desk she sat at. There was some excitement sitting here as if she was already a full-fledged officer, but the menial paperwork wore that off. 

“Sir?”

“Eh?” Sanada was lounging on a reclining chair engrossed on his laptop.

“Why am I doing this?”

“Police work includes writing up reports and a whole bunch of other things, remember? This is preparation.”

“Okay… but is this honestly helping?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just writing down on a list of names.”

“A list of names of convicted criminals, Niijima,” he replied with unhelpful clarification. Makoto puffed her cheeks, her gaze switching between the officer and the stack. In doing so, her eyes fell upon a framed picture on the corner of his desk. 

It was of slightly lower quality indicating its age, but she found the subject would have told her that either way. There were three high school students standing side-by-side. A young woman with red hair was in the middle, an elegant, confident smile displayed. Another was on her right, a tall boy wearing a beanie who stood with a slouch and glared irritatedly at the other two. On the girl’s left was Sanada, the high school boy bearing a strong resemblance to the man in the room now. His fist was raised proudly, accentuated by his full-toothed, prideful smile.

She leaned in closer to pick out any details, the glimpse into her teacher’s past life fascinating her.

“I’m not hearing any writing over there, cadet,” Sanada drawled.

Giving the picture a final look, Makoto returned to her monotonous task, pleased to know that even Officer Sanada was sentimental.

***  
  


“One!”

The sound of straining metal filled her ears as Makoto lifted the weighted barbell above her.

She’d never been one for bench pressing, the most experience she had with it amounted to watching Ren and Ryuji do so when they went to the gym, but Sanada insisted she try it. It was a new learning experience, so she obliged happily. 

“Two!”

She did have some misgivings on starting with such a heavy load, but Sanada ensured he’d spot for her.

Unfortunately, her “spotter” was currently _very_ engrossed in a conversation on the phone.

“Nice! So you started just like I taught you!... Mhm… yeah… And then?... Perfect! I bet that gave him some second thoughts. Then what’d you do?”

“Three…”

“Great! Sounds like you took what I said to heart! Then, using what I told you, you…”

“Four… oh, this is heavy…”

“Wait, what? Four weeks of disciplinary probation? What the hell’d you do?!”

“Five… oh, dear.”

“I didn’t tell you to do that! When I said ‘stand up to him,’ I meant to raise your chin up and glare at him, not literally stand on him!”

“Uh, sir… This is really heavy!”

“Please tell me you didn’t kick him in the face…”

“Someone help me…” 

“You _what_? Come on, seriously?!

“Ah!”

A booming crash resounded through their training room, the barbell stuck through a hole it had created as it dropped through the floor. 

Sanada looked upon the carnage with fear. He slowly brought his phone back to his ear. 

“...I’m going to call you back.” 

* * *

Sanada’s left cross flew by Queen’s head, the girl dodging and retaliating with a kick that was deflected. The veteran trainer attempted to uppercut her chin, a move that barely missed her and forced her back. Queen jumped back into the fray when she saw her chance.

With just four days of training, Makoto felt like she had grown more than she had ever anticipated when she signed up for this week. Hours filled with intense instruction had her constantly looking within herself to survive, and her abilities were markedly improved as a result. Her Persona no longer felt like a presence hidden in the dark but like a constant companion resting within her soul, a result she owed to the man who had pushed her along the way.

Queen tactically placed her back to the corner post of the ring. Sanada followed suit and lanced a straight punch to her. Predicting this, she sidestepped the punch and grabbed his outstretched wrist. Using his momentum and the leverage, she twisted him and reversed their positions, throwing Sanada into the corner. She attempted to pummel him, glancing blows and impactful blocked shots pressuring the man. Despite it all, he began weaving around her strikes with mind-boggling precision and speed. Attempting to end it all, she reared back a powerful roundhouse kick, but Sanada slipped under it and out of the corner while punching her one grounded leg from underneath her. The result ended with her staring up at the ceiling thoroughly spent. 

Sanada gulped in a heavy breath and exhaled loudly as he placed his hands on his knees.

“Geez, kid. Gotta admit you made me sweat there.” Despite the praise, she moved into a sitting position with apparent displeasure. 

“I don’t feel like I’ve ever beaten you,” she mumbled disappointedly.

“You’re not supposed to so don’t beat yourself up. That’s my job.”

In a move of solidarity, he sat on the ground with her and handed her a cold bottle of water. They drank unquenchably as they ended one more day of training together.

Makoto leaned back against the ropes after finishing her water.

“Tomorrow’s our last day, isn’t it?” she thought aloud.

“It sure is. Our last day is going to be a little different, but I expect you to be ready like always.”

“Of course I will.”

Sanada smirked. “Are you looking forward to getting away from me, already?”

“Surprisingly, no. But I’m worried, I think.”

“Worried?”

“Mm. Maybe that isn’t the most correct term, but I’m fearful. These past few days have been… rewarding. I hope that this won’t be the last time I feel like this.”

“That’s just the feeling of the end talking,” Sanada said. “Things like this are always there to reach for if you’re willing to try.”

“Maybe.”

The idea of normal university life paled in comparison to the things she’s felt she’s accomplished in just one week here. The thought of never reaching these highs again worried her, making her question if she could truly accomplish her goals without it.

It reminded her of when the Metaverse disappeared, and the Phantom Thieves along with it. From changing the hearts of the distorted as Queen to making real change as a normal girl with the world stacked against her.

“I have to be honest,” Sanada started, breaking her out of her reverie. “You think too much, even for a bookworm.”

She pouted at him much to his amusement.

“Look, I’ve made you stronger in a lot of ways, and I know the thought of not even being able to use that strength to enact change is scary. But don’t let that hesitation stop you from living life the way you can potentially live it.” He sighed nostalgically, his face turned away. “Sometimes we get so into our own heads about trying to accomplish or gain things, good or bad. A friend I had in high school showed me that a life spent obsessing isn’t a life at all, and so he gave me a chance to really live the way I was meant to. You got heart, Niijima, so you don’t need to stress over the small things. Just live the way you are, and you’ll turn out just fine. Capisce?”

He held his fist up to her, offering her a fatherly smile.

Makoto brought her own to his and nodded gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas that Akihiko decided not to include in his Training Program:
> 
> Stealth training featuring Makoto's special brand of tailing of suspects  
> Simulating dodging bullets with air guns  
> A course over Akihiko's inspired diet  
> Hostage scenario training involving a child that claims he is no longer a child  
> Police K9 practice with Koromaru  
> Blindfolded combat  
> Blindfolded combat in the dark  
> Learning how to save people in a burning house by punching it  
> First aid  
> Police car driving lessons involving a high speed chase  
> Endurance training by running up a building consisting of 264 floors carrying heavy weaponry
> 
> Anyway, I hope I simulated the feeling of a training montage well enough. Thanks for reading.


	5. Putting It All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's final day under her instructor is more than she imagined.

“So, you’re basically at the finish line. I’d congratulate you in person, but you know how it is.”

“And what did you have in mind if you could congratulate me?”

“I don’t know, but it’d be  _ whatever  _ you want.”

Makoto giggled at the semi-faux huskiness Ren spoke with. He let her be and continued.

“Seriously, though, I’m glad you’re almost done. I can stop worrying about you looking like an overripe banana peel.”

“I did more than just get beat up, you know.”

“Yes, you also got tossed and thrown around, I’m aware. Knowing you, I’m assuming it was worth it?”

“It was! There’s a lot you all can learn too, by the way.”

“Mm, I’ll pass. I’m sure the others would appreciate your death camp training, though.”

“Well, I won’t do that to you. But it’s fascinating that even we’re capable of more after everything. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Makoto, I’m already inhumanly acrobatic and have an innate sixth sense  _ without  _ trying. Imagine how egotistical I’d be if I could do more.” She rolled her eyes playfully at hearing the smile in his voice. 

“You can’t trick me, you know. You’re always looking to improve yourself. I bet you’re hard at work already.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Ah, you know me so well,” he sighed happily. 

They both laughed softly before letting the comfortable silence fill itself back between them.

“You gonna be okay on your last day?” he asked eventually.

“I’m sure. Officer Sanada said it’d be a little different, but it probably won’t be too bad.”

“Not exactly inspiring confidence in me by bringing up your world warrior of a sensei,” Ren said sardonically. 

Makoto pouted slightly. “Do you still not like him?”

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like him,” he defended. “He’s just strangely suspicious.”

“Futaba didn’t find anything bad, though.”

“Yeah, that’s the suspicious part. Futaba can dig up embarrassing texts from five years ago from a burner phone but can’t find anything for a police offer?”

“He could just be a good man, Ren.”

“I thought we were past the naive part of our lives.” She frowned at his remark. Knowing that his little jab didn’t land well, he sighed. “I’m sorry. You know I’m just playing around.”

“It’s fine,” she relented, unable to stay mad at him. “I know Officer Sanada’s abilities make him a cause for concern, but I believe he’s a good and honest person. I have faith in his justice.”

“‘Justice,’ hm?” Ren muttered. She imagined he had his eyes closed in thought, the complex concept that powered both of their actions and ideals stirring the gears in his mind. “I guess I can’t argue about justice to you. You have a fist named after it.”

She blushed bashfully as he laughed.

* * *

Makoto stood outside her hotel in the early morning, a staple of her routine since the week started as she waited for Sanada to take her running. A chilly morning breeze blew by and penetrated the layers of her tracksuit. She shivered slightly and pulled her phone out to check the time.

“Morning, private.” Sanada emerged from around the corner slyly, snapping Makoto’s attention from her phone. “The one time I’m not here on the dot, and you’re already playing around on your phone,” he said.

“I was actually checking the time because someone was late,” she retorted, the dance of their mentor-student banter being ingrained in their daily routine. What didn’t fit their standard pattern, however, were the work clothes Sanada was fitted in. He was wearing his standard utility shirt and red tie outfitted with duty suspenders that fit around his torso. A radio and pistol adorned his waist at the top of his dark slacks. “You don’t look like you’re dressed for our run,” she noted.

“Astute observation,” he replied. “I said our last day would be different, and I meant it. Today will be one final task so get ready. Here, get changed.” He tossed her some clothing which she scrambled to catch. 

“What are we doing?” Makoto asked as she flipped through the clothing the man tossed him. 

“It’s simple. We’re going on patrol.”

  
  


The view of the sea inside the monorail was breathtaking now that Makoto had a good chance to appreciate it. She was unfortunately a bundle of anxious nerves on the first day which prevented her from fully seeing the natural beauty of the waters. The clearest pictures couldn’t accurately capture the sparkling sea under the sunlight. 

It also proved to be an excellent distraction for the new nervousness that filled her on this trip.

Her eyes glanced to her side where Sanada stood looking out to the same view as hers. He had been relatively silent once they had left, though Makoto didn’t put forth any effort to spark conversation. Her eyes flitted back and forth between him and the sea as she worked through her internal struggles.

“Your foot is starting to make a lot of noise,” the officer suddenly said. The break in silence shocked her straight causing her to realize that she had been tapping her foot furiously.

“Um, I’m sorry. My apologies.” She focused on keeping her foot still which resulted in her eventually locking up her entire body to quell any nervous energy. Her breathing was slow and light. Sanada sighed.

“Sheesh, kid. I don’t even think you were this nervous when I almost sliced you with that knife. Relax, Niijima.” 

“I’m sorry, but isn’t this more serious than what I’ve been doing?” she finally managed to squeak out. The man looked at her unimpressed.

“Why? It’s a regular patrol.”

“Exactly! This is a real job for real officers, isn’t it? Am I qualified to do this? What do I do if something goes wrong? In fact, is this even allowed?” Makoto continued to spew off the numerous violations that they were surely committing and the various scenarios that would surely result in their job-related deaths at her unpreparedness. Sanada watched her blankly until the girl ran out of words.

“You done?”

She visibly deflated and hung her head.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he said, patting her on the shoulder patronizingly. “This is not as grandiose as you think this is.”

“I know, but…” Makoto quirked her lips tightly. “Are you sure this is fine?”

“Come on, have some faith in me. Just stick close, and it’ll all work out. This is probably the best practical experience I can give you, you should be ecstatic.”

She stilled herself and tried to absorb the man’s confidence. The idea of on the job work was starting to warm up to her.

“How will anyone tell I’m working under you?” Makoto asked.

“What do you mean? You look the part, don’t you?” Sanada pointed to the new set of clothes he handed to her earlier, which seemed to be the same clothes he was wearing. It was a simple white shirt with a black tie and pants. Makoto did adjust the suspenders to fit more comfortably, the one article of clothing that admittedly had her looking in the mirror giddily. Her reflection looked very “officer-esque” if one disregarded her beaming, child-like smile. 

“This looks like normal work clothing to me,” the trainee muttered. “I don’t have an identifying badge like you.” She zeroed in on the golden insignia sewn onto the man’s shirt, the golden sun-like symbol which represented Japan’s National Police Agency. 

Sanada smiled in response. “Don’t worry, I came prepared. I got you your own badge, rookie.”

“Really?” Makoto's eyes lit up excitedly. A badge for a trainee? She couldn’t imagine already having something as symbolic as a badge for law enforcement. She always imagined getting a badge would be a big part of her journey, and it was already happening. She watched with bated breath as Sanada reached into his pocket and handed Makoto her icon of justice.

She stared at it with an unhealthy amount of disappointment.

Makoto may have never had her own police badge but she was sure badges weren’t supposed to be made of plastic. Or be as small as her thumb. Or have Neo Featherman Ranger Pink Argus’ helmet shaped in the middle of it.

“This… is a toy.”

“It’s a  _ collector’s  _ item,” Sanada said indignantly. “I had to beg my friend for that, especially last minute. It’s hard to get a hold of her when she’s busy, you know.”

The image of Japan’s police symbol emblazoned on her chest dissipated. Makoto stared silently at the badge in her palm wondering where it all went wrong. 

“So do you like it?” 

“Does it look like I like it?” she asked bluntly. 

“Hey, if you don’t want it, then give it back,” Sanada said, slightly hurt. 

“Wait,” she blurted out, retracting away from his reaching hand.

Makoto twiddled the little toy in between her fingers. She never did watch the show, her only knowledge of the Phoenix Rangers being taken from whenever Futaba raved about it to her. With a shrug, she pinned it to her chest and looked at her reflection in the window. 

It wasn’t too far off from what she imagined.

“I… can work with this,” she said reluctantly hoping to mask her enthusiasm.

* * *

When they arrived at Port Island Station, Makoto was ready for their cutthroat adventure to begin, the danger around every corner threatening to break the peace. Of course, nothing of the sort happened and she once again had to reiterate the importance of tempering expectations. She followed Officer Sanada off into the station square.

“How do we begin this operation?” Makoto questioned.

“‘Operation?’” Sanada scratched the top of his head in confusion but shook his head. “We have our own area that we’ll be overseeing for the entire day.”

“Do you have a map or route?”

“No need. I know this place like the back of my hand.”

“I meant for me.”

“Oh. Then no.” He stood straight and puffed out his chest to her, clearing his throat. “Now, listen up, Niijima. Patrolling demands your utmost attention. Our duty is to protect the civil peace, and that entails deterring and preventing crime, assisting and aiding civilians, and making sure all laws and regulations are in place in the area we cover.” Makoto nodded intensely, her eyes finally hardening in focus. The lackadaisical tone the man had earlier was gone. “Keep in mind, if you fail, you shouldn’t be afraid of getting hurt. You should be afraid of  _ others  _ getting hurt.” He narrowed his glare and aggressively leaned in to meet her eyes. “This is the culmination of this week’s training, your final test from me to you. Are you ready?”

She gave him an earnest salute. 

“Yes, sir!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He gave her a fiery grin that ignited her spirit, sparked the need to rise to the occasion and break past it. This is what she’s striving to be and what she’s striving to surpass.

“Will we be covering the ground in your cruiser?” she began, ready to start immediately. 

“Of course not. I don’t have my keys.” He lifted his leg backward and stretched. “We’re walking. Follow my lead.”

Patrolling, as Makoto soon discovers, isn't anything at all like she expected even after trying to ground her imagination to reality. She discarded the notions of high octane action and expected something more akin to low speed cruising in a police vehicle mundanely watching for anything of note, neither of which seemed to be the case.

She settled beside Sanada as he walked them around the area, the officer mostly keeping his head up and eyes open for any activity. When anything was slightly awry, he was there to intervene. He checked on straggling businessmen to see if they were fine, chatted with loitering teens, and engaged everyone with a comforting, inviting demeanor. She assisted the officer all the while, whether it be helping a stranger transport some heavy objects or simply giving a man the time. Makoto didn’t expect to be interacting with civilians on patrol like this, though she wondered how much of it was her lack of knowledge and Sanada’s knack for being unorthodox. 

Another thing that popped up was the staggering amount of rapport Officer Sanada seemed to have with everyone in the area. Many greeted them with friendly smiles and kind words as if they were conversing with friends. It didn’t break his stride as he regarded them all the same with an amicable wave and offering assistance if needed. She was the topic of many short talks by virtue of following him around, something she struggled to explain without stammering. 

They passed a flower vendor on their route, the florist cheerfully welcoming them at the sight of Officer Sanada.

“Officer Sanada, is that you?” the elderly woman exclaimed like all the others. “My, you really  _ are  _ in the area!”

“Hello, Ena. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has. When did you come back here?” 

“For the past two weeks.” 

The lady gasped dramatically. “Two weeks and you don’t tell me? Hmph. Come, come, anyway I suppose. I have something for you.” The lady ushered them close as she dived behind to her assortment of colorful flora. Sanada nudged her now that they were alone. 

“How are you holding up?”

“I can’t say this is what I imagined we’d be doing,” she divulged. 

“And what did you think we’d be doing?”

She gave it a moment of thought. “I… don’t know. Something less involved, maybe.”

“That's fair,” he said. “I’m sorry if you were ready for more shootouts or car chases.”

“I certainly have no qualms with what we’re doing. We’re helping people, but it’s things I don’t imagine most officers doing.”

“I know, and it’s a shame, isn’t it?” he stated rhetorically. She gave him a quizzical look. “A lot of officers are fine with just staking out their place and only interfering when something suspicious comes up, but that’s too reactive for me. Our job is to help and that’s what we’ve been doing.”

“I see,” she noted, mentally jotting down notes.

“You can’t do everything,” he continued, “but that doesn’t mean you should be standing around intimidating everyone and doing nothing. Who’s going to feel comfortable around people like that, hm?”

“I can understand that,” she said, recalling all the times where she felt officers were her enemies and not her allies. “I think it’s a good approach.”

“I’m glad you do. We’re here to keep people’s trust, and to do that, we need to earn it.” He emphasized the last phrase. A ringing voice interrupted them. 

“Here you go, officer!”

The elderly lady returned bearing a small bouquet of red flowers that she eagerly thrust into his arms.

“Heh, uh, you’re too kind, Ena,” the man said while struggling to find a place to keep his new gift. “I’m on the job, though, so I don’t think I can carry this around, you know?”

“Oh, of course! Silly me. Here, I’ll hold it until you have to leave.” She grabbed the bouquet back and stashed it away safely. Her eyes suddenly settled on Makoto. “And don’t think I didn’t see you there, miss!”

“Eh?’

“Sanada, who is this lovely girl? Don’t tell me you’ve already had children!”

“Ah, I’m afraid I’m too young for that,” Sanada answered. 

“Oh? My, my, don’t tell me she’s your girlfriend?”

“I’m afraid  _ I’m  _ too young for that,” she interjected quickly. “Makoto Niijima. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Don’t be so formal, young lady, the pleasure’s all mine.” She laughed in a way that only those full of life could, and Makoto smiled. Her presence reminded her of Haru’s pleasantness.

“Niijima here is hoping to get into the police force one day,” Sanada provided. “I’m giving her a little preview of what to expect in her future.”

“Another officer like you, Sanada? That would be a gift. Tell me, Miss Niijima, has Sanada here been kind to you?”

“He’s been serviceable,” she remarked slyly, her eyes taking note of the man rolling his eyes. “I’ve learned a great deal under him.”

“That’s good to hear. Sanada is a kind man despite how scary he tries to be. If you listen to him, you’ll do great!”

The two laughed much to the chagrin of the officer. 

“It’s been nice catching up, Ena. Has everything been fine, here?”

“It’s been relatively normal here, officer. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“As it should be. Thank you, Ena. If that’s all, we and-”

“Actually,” Makoto interrupted. “I have a question.”

Sanada shot her a surprised glare that the lady seemed to miss.

“Of course, sweetie. What did you want to ask?”

“Well, it’s just something you said earlier. When we first arrived, you said you were surprised that Officer Sanada was in the area as if you heard he was here beforehand.”

“Oh, that’s right!” The florist put a palm to her forehead in exasperation. “How could I have forgotten! You know how it is with us old folk and our memories.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sanada assured her, his attention piqued. “Please, continue.”

“It’s nothing too exciting, but someone came here not too long ago this morning, actually, and asked if you were around recently. Hearing you were here”

“Really?” The man’s face took on an expression of thinking. “Do you happen to have any reason why?”

“I’m afraid not, dearie, but I wasn’t paying too much attention at the time setting things up. Can’t even remember what the fellow looked like.”

Makoto took in the information readily, disappointed that there was little to go off of, but Sanada nodded his head.

“That’s okay. Thank you for telling us, Ena. We’ll be on our way”

“It’s my pleasure. Now run along you two, and don’t forget the flowers later! And Miss Niijima, I’m rooting for you!”

With a wave goodbye, Sanada dragged Makoto along out of Port Island Station wordlessly. He didn’t look too particularly bothered.

“Why did we leave so quickly? We could have asked her more questions.”

“You heard her. She didn’t have much besides what she told us, anyway. I have to say, though, good thinking on your part. I didn’t catch what she said earlier.”

Despite the praise, she frowned. “Aren’t you worried at all?”

“Why? Because someone asked if I was around?”

“I mean… isn’t that a little suspicious?”

“It could just be someone I know asking for some help,” he stated. His easy tone didn’t entirely wipe the worried look on her face. “Relax. I’m not that careless. I’m keeping the info in my head. It’s most likely nothing, but let’s keep our eyes peeled just in case. Is that fine?”

She nodded in agreement, satisfied.

“Then let’s go. We still have a whole lot of city to cover for today.”

* * *

The morning hours were spent dutifully working the area doing whatever was needed of them. Sanada taught her the tools of his trade along the way, their route occasionally interrupted by a call on the officer’s radio notifying them of any disturbances. One such call had both of them currently de-escalating an argument between two men. Makoto held an arm of the irate geriatric man hurling slurred insults at a young adult. 

“Ssstupid child bummin’ in to me, no respec’ fer the oller genration-”

He rambled on from the steps of his porch and shakily lifted his walking stick to whack someone which Makoto put a stop to instantly. The old man was harmless, thankfully. She and Sanada shared a tired look, the officer shrugging his shoulders. 

“Mr. Akio, I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you,” Sanada said. “This young man apologizes for bumping into you by accident.” The man in question nodded profusely for forgiveness.

“Forgidness ain’ enuf,” the old Akio shouted. “Capital punishment is tha only!-”

Sanada waved the young man away directing him that he was free to leave. Makoto had her hands up uselessly, unsure of whether to grab the old man again or let the scene before her continue. Luckily, the door of the building the commotion was happening in flashed open, a woman shooting out in a rush.

“Grandpa!” She wrapped an arm around him mid-speech and ushered him away from others. “Grandpa, you said you’d stay inside until I was done!”

In an instant, the old man’s attitude changed, his belligerent ramblings replaced with a sweet and absent smile. “Oh Kaiya, is that you? I was wondering where you wandered off to. I thought you left me.”

“I was in the shower getting ready,” the woman sighed. Noticing Makoto and Sanada watching, she gasped. “Officer Sanada?! I’m so sorry for grandpa, you know how he is! I hope he didn’t cause too much trouble!”

Sanada chuckled. “It’s fine, Kaiyo. I’m happy to see your grandpa is still alive and kicking, actually. Just keep an eye on him, alright?” 

“Yes, yes. Thank you so much.”

The granddaughter led her grandfather back inside, the door shutting unceremoniously. Makoto had a befuddled look on her face the entire time. 

“That was… an event,” she finally settled on. 

“Things like that happen a lot,” Sanada said. “Deescalating is something you’ll have to get good at quickly, and you handled yourself fine.”

“I’m just glad no one got hurt.” 

“Hah, Old Man Kio couldn’t hurt a fly. I’m glad you didn’t tackle him to the ground. Let’s go.”

She frowned in feigned annoyance.

They walked the streets past bustling bodies and welcoming faces, more for Sanada than her. Makoto hummed in thought.

“So you knew that old man?” she asked.

“Akio? Yeah, he’s a long-time resident. It’s good to know his ranting is still going strong.” He laughed as he reminisced. 

“You know a lot of people here,” she mentioned. “I feel like everyone knows you with how many are quick to say hello.”

“I said I lived here when I was younger,” he reminded her. “Even after I left, I’ve spent my fair share of time as an officer here. People remember your face when you’re always working around.”

“Is that a requirement for the job?”

“No, but it helps. It’s a lot easier to gain cooperation when you’re not the bad guy.”

Makoto hummed again. “It’s almost a foreign concept. There weren’t many officers like this in Tokyo.”

“There aren’t many here, either,” he replied. “Everyone acts like being scary is a part of the job. It has its time and place, but it doesn’t help the image.”

“How did you break that image?”

“Not being an asshole is a good start,” he said flatly. “Then you help people.”

“Is that it?” she questioned skeptically. 

“It’s all you need to do if you want the trust.”

“Then why don’t all officers do it?”

“Because not all cops care.”

“Oh.” She sighed defeatedly. Why did it all have to be so difficult? She yearned for those days as a child where she believed all cops were a force for good like her father. Simpler times before her quest against corruption soured her world view.

Sanada took note of her darkened mood. “Hey, not all standoffish cops are bad. Like I said, time and place.”

“I know,” she nodded. “It’s just disheartening.” 

“But that’s what you’re trying to fix, right?” 

He smiled encouragingly, lifting her spirits. The world could be grimy, but she was determined to clean it. She couldn’t lose sight of her goal.

Makoto and Sanada continued silently. She chewed around mentally on another question before asking.

“You said some people think being scary is part of the job?”

“Something like that.”

“...Were you ‘scary’ when you started?”

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. “Am I not scary now?”

“Are you trying to be?”

He stopped in his tracks. Sanada straightened his posture and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes and attempted to intimidate her.

He was unsuccessful.

* * *

The day was in full swing by noontime. The two arrived before Paulownia Mall and the surrounding area, the place full of life and light. The Kirijo skyscraper towered overall in the background.

“This place and the encompassing streets will be our main stomping ground for the rest day,” Sanada told her. “We keep this going like we’ve been doing and you just might make it through the day.”

“You make it sound like today has been challenging,” she said with an air of confidence.

“Oh? So when you were shaking out of your boots this morning, that was all an act?”

She let the man jest and decided not to respond. With a smirk, he gestured to her to follow him inside Paulownia Mall.

The shadow of the Kirijo building covered them as they made their way. Makoto stared up at the sleek pillar, shielding her eyes from the sun rays peeking out from behind.

“That wasn’t there when we were in high school,” she heard Sanada mutter.

“The Kirijo Group has funded most of the projects that happen here in Port Island, correct?”

“Mhm. The high school, the mall, infrastructure, they do it all here basically.”

“Wow. I know they’re a worldwide presence, but I didn’t know they had such influence on this island.”

“It helps when the woman in charge is fond of the whole place.”

She bent a lip curiously. “You know the leader of the Kirijo Group?”

“Eh, I’ve seen her once or twice,” he said dismissively. “She could be pretty cold.”

Despite the perceived criticism, Makoto found the man to be smiling nostalgically. 

Paulownia Mall was a hotbed of activity, filled to the brim with persons of all types and kinds. With a clearer head to take it all in unlike last time, she noticed how far the mall spread out. The area they were in was an outside plaza filled with citizens, vendors, and street performers that extended from the actual shopping center farther ahead. The plaza moved out until it reached the outside streets where its influence finally began to fade. The vast amount of space to keep watch of was dizzying.

“How do we police all of this?”

“There are lots of people keeping watch, including security, so don’t get too overwhelmed. We’re just here to keep things straight.”

They passed a kiosk selling cell phone cases, the dazzling colors hurting her eyes. “We could miss some things, though, no?”

“Always. But you have to believe that most people are law-abiding or else we’ll go crazy. Our presence is enough to deter people, anyway.” He suddenly grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She turned to find him staring back at a young teenager at the kiosk. “ _ Most  _ people.” 

Sanada silently walked up behind the teen browsing the cases. Makoto was close behind and inspecting whatever caught the man’s attention. The owner of the kiosk was on his phone with his back towards them. While watching the teen, she saw the boy look to his left and right. Seeing the coast was clear, he snatched a case from its display and turned around to walk away bumping straight into her and Sanada. Both had their arms crossed, disapproving glares honed in on the shoplifter.

“You gonna pay for that?” Sanada said.

“I, uh-”

“Shoplifting is a crime, you know,” Makoto chimed in. 

The bug-eyed boy stammered under their harsh gaze. Being caught in the act had him shaking violently. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Sanada shook his head. “Are we going to have to call your parents?”

“No, officer! Please!”

“Then I suggest you put that back where it belongs,” Makoto ordered. 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

He hastily placed the case back on the rack he took it from, the owner finally looking back to them. Witnessing what had happened, the seller gave an earful to the boy who hung his head in shame and took it. She was happy to see the boy face the consequences of his actions, but her glare softened when the boy turned back to them ashamed and remorseful. Sanada found it to be punishment enough. 

“You’re better than getting caught stealing red-handed, aren’t you?” The boy nodded. The officer uncrossed his arms. “Good. Don’t ever get caught doing this again, you hear?” Another nod and Sanada sighed. “Alright, then. Run along.”

Like a dog with its tail between its legs, the young boy scampered off thoroughly scolded. Makoto put a finger to her forehead in disappointment. 

“Of all the things to steal, it’s a phone case?” she remarked.

“Could be the case or the thrill of stealing in general,” Sanada said. “Kids are always looking to do something.”

“He could have at least gone for something he could use,” she reiterated as they both walked off. “I saw that his phone already had a case.”

“You never know. It could’ve been for someone else.”

“Is it really worth committing a crime over?”

Her instructor laughed. “If it makes someone happy. When I was a kid, my best friend stole a doll from the store to give to my little sister.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“I punched him. Stealing is bad, after all.” 

Petty shoplifting was a surprisingly common occurrence to watch out for. She thought one was enough, but after spotting their fourth child thief herself, she wondered if she missed the part in her childhood where thievery was a game.

Then again, she probably didn’t have a moral high ground when it came to stealing.

The inside of Paulownia Mall was much more bearable to watch thankfully with its dedicated storefronts. She and Sanada stood watch at the central fountain lunches in hand.

“Is that a club?” Makoto asked offhandedly as she bit into her sandwich.

“Yesh. ‘Club Eschcapade.’” Sanada finished chewing his burger. “Not my favorite place.”

“You’ve been there?”

“Kind of. Don’t ask.” 

They continued to munch on their food.

“Does security keep watch of that place?”

“Mostly at night time. You never know when some people drink too much for their own good.”

“Mm.” She finished off her sandwich and took in the calming atmosphere of the mall. It was much less crowded than the outside, something like the underground mall Ann would take her to. “This place is rather peaceful.”

“This used to be all there was to Paulownia,” the man replied. “The newer places get much more traffic.” He crumpled his burger wrapper and tossed it in a nearby trash can. There was a serious expression on his face as he did so.

“Is something the matter, sir?”

“Yeah.” He paused a moment, growling a bit. “I’m still hungry.”

She groaned internally. 

“Didn’t you get the biggest burger they had?” 

“I did, and it was a ripoff.” He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the remaining yen he had. “I’m getting another.”

“What?”

“Hold down the fort while I’m gone, Niijima.”

“Wait, what-”

He zoomed off in the direction of the Wild Duck Burger before she could stop, the man leaving her all on her lonesome. She groaned out loud this time. Left to her own devices, Makoto did her best to look professional, her head on a swivel as she kept on the lookout for anything that needed her attention. 

The experiences of the day went through her mind, the many deeds they did, and crimes they prevented popping up. It was a rewarding feeling to be so involved, to feel like what she did actually helped people. If this was where she needed to start, she was eager to begin. She dreamed that maybe she could make Sanada’s work more commonplace as Commissioner. 

“Excuse me, miss.” A voice drew her from her reverie. A man was standing before her innocently, his olive coat making him appear much bigger than he was. He coughed before speaking again. “I’m sorry to bother you.”

“It’s no problem at all. Can I help you with something?”

“I was just curious. Are you perhaps an officer?” He spoke bashfully like one did when they didn’t wish to speak. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not. I am with an officer currently if you need any help.”

He tilted his head. “You are?”

“Yes, though he’s currently away. We can wait for him to return. I’d figure it won’t be too long now.”

The coated stranger seemed to roll his tongue against his cheek. His brow furrowed, and he shook his head apologetically.

“No, it’s fine. It’s nothing too urgent.”

“Are you sure? We’d be happy to assist you.”

“I promise. I guess I’m just a bit too nervous. If I still need help when I see you again, though, I’ll definitely ask.” At that, he shuffled away, the whole encounter leaving her rather frazzled. 

Makoto sighed in relief unknowingly. That may have been the first time someone mistook her for an officer. She hopes it wasn’t the reason that may have stopped a man in need from getting help. 

If there was any consolation, it was that she did look like a police officer. Maybe the Pink Argus pin really did help. 

Minutes ticked by again as Sanada refused to show. Her irritation began to grow. She couldn’t imagine Wild Duck Burger was that busy. Then again, Sanada did complain the burgers were too small. Maybe he was asking for a bigger order. Actually, there was a Big Bang Burger nearby as well, and she’s heard plenty from Haru and Ren about how big their sandwiches get. He couldn’t have gone there, could he? They were still working. Would Big Bang Burger even let one of their challenge burgers go on takeout-

“Miss?” There was a slight tug on the leg of her pants. Makoto looked down and found a sniffling child looking up at her with tears in his eyes. The sight shocked her so much that she didn’t respond and instead stared back. 

“Miss?” the sad child tugged again. “Are you the police?”

Spurred into action, she stuttered an answer. “Oh, uh, well actually-”

“I can’t find my mommy,” the child sobbed. “I’m scared she’s gonna leave me.”

The little boy began to cry into his sleeve as he wiped away his tears. Makoto found the sight heartbreaking and resolved to fix it. She lightly slapped her hands to her face to clear her mind. Now probably wasn’t the time to tell him that she wasn’t a cop.

Taking cues from Sanada, she tried to make herself look disarming and friendly. Kneeling down to eye level, Makoto smiled and brought the child close. “Hey now, don’t cry. I’m here to help. What’s your name?”

“Hideo,” the boy said.

“Okay, Hideo. You did good looking for help.” She patted the boy on the head encouragingly. Wiping some of the tears from his cheeks, she calmed him down. “Where did you last see your mom?”

“At the arcade. Mommy said I could play and she would wait, but when I came out, she wasn’t there.” He threatened to let loose more tears, but Makoto rubbed his back. 

“That’s good. She’s probably still there waiting for you. Let me take you there, and we can find her together, okay?”

He nodded and grabbed Makoto’s hand. Spotting the arcade in the distance, she left her post and began to lead.

Her heart was beating rapidly. What if they couldn’t find the child’s mother? Would this be her fault? What kind of civil servant would she be if she couldn’t save a small child from something like this? Her beats per minute continued to rise as they navigated their way back to the arcade.

She looked back down at Hideo who seemed to be on the verge of sobbing again. Pushing her fears aside, she squeezed the child’s hand. “Don’t worry, Hideo,” she said. “I’m sure your mom is looking for you just like us. Do you know what she was wearing?”

“Um… a black shirt and jeans.”

“Okay, black shirt and jeans.” She stared out to the swaths of women wearing some variation of black shirt tops and jean bottoms. 

_ Oh lord. _

They arrived at the arcade entrance with no weeping mother in sight. Makoto’s brow furrowed worriedly. 

“Did mommy leave me?” Hideo asked.

“No, no, of course not,” she reassured him. “Just stay by me, and we’ll find her. Promise.”

He nodded much to her relief. She only needed a little time. She began to ask any bystanders if they saw a woman in distress looking around. Many reported unsuccessfully, but Makoto tried not to lose heart. It was possible the mother may have left to find mall security herself, but that would mean a much more difficult chase and the possibility of separating them further. While trying to think of a course of action, the sounds of running emanated from within the arcade. She turned to see a lady sprinting towards them hurriedly.

“Hideo!” The woman called out. The boy let go of Makoto’s hand and ran to the woman. 

“Mommy!” 

The mother picked up Hideo in a tight hug. Makoto saw the black shirt and jeans and felt her worry dissipate. The mother was kneeling and hugging the boy closely, whispering sweet assurances in his ear. 

“When I came back from the restroom and you weren’t there, I got so worried, Hideo. I’m so sorry, please don’t scare me like that again.”

“It’s okay mommy. I went to the police when I was in trouble just like you said.” Hideo pointed to her and his mother was quickly hugging her as well.

“Oh, thank you, officer. I’m so sorry for troubling you, but thank you for keeping my son safe.”

Still a cocktail of emotions herself, she awkwardly patted the woman on the back.

“It’s… no problem, ma’am.”

The lady separated herself from Makoto and looked at her son. 

“Hideo, tell the nice policewoman thank you.”

“‘Policewoman?’ That’s a bit of-”

“Thank you miss officer lady!” Hideo gleefully bounced in thanks. “You’re the best!”

“Oh my.” She blushed severely but smiled all the same. “It was no issue. I’m glad you and your mom are together again, Hideo.”

The duo thanked her again, both waving goodbye to her frantically even after they began to leave. Makoto could only stand and wave back, slightly embarrassed but happy. 

When they were finally out of view, she sighed heavily and slouched.

“Nice job, ‘policewoman.’” Makoto spun around to see Sanada clapping softly with a proud smirk on his face. “You managed that one well.”

“Where were you?!” She slapped his arm angrily more in self-consciousness than in anger. 

“Getting food,” he said simply.

“Burgers do not take that long to make!”

“Yeah, but eating them while following you took some time.”

“You were following me the entire time?!”

“Hey, hey,” the man said in hopes of pacifying her. “Relax. I only watched it because I wanted to see how you would work it through. I was ready to step in at any time.”

“I was only escorting a child,” she said. 

“The kid thought you were a cop, and I wanted to see if you could handle it like a cop alone.” 

She frowned, though she felt her anger quickly leaving. “All I did was help a child find his mother.”

“And I think it’s the best thing you’ve shown me all week,” Sanada told her. “It was an A+ job, Niijima. I’m proud.”

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time they finally left Paulownia Mall, the orange skyline signaling the approaching end of their day. They walked down the sidewalk away from the shopping center to Port Island Station.

“So this was your first time on an active-duty situation,” Sanada said. “How was it?”

“Calm. Tiring. Intense. Demanding.” Makoto listed off any emotions she felt during the day. “It didn’t end with you pummeling me so I think it was a good day.”

“I wouldn’t speak too soon.” Makoto looked at him frightfully, and he raised a hand. “Kidding, kidding.”

They walked in silence letting the ambiance of the setting sun cover them. The city sounds and the pleasant breeze gave Makoto a feeling of finality that she soaked in with closed eyes. 

“There you are!”

They snapped back open as someone called out to them. She watched the man with the olive overcoat from earlier run up to them. 

“It’s you,” she said, surprised. Sanada gave her a questioning look. 

“You know him?”

“We spoke at the mall earlier. He was looking for an officer’s help earlier, but you weren’t there.”

“Yes, and I’m glad I did find you,” the man said through winded breaths. “I almost thought I lost my chance.”

“Well, I’m sorry I wasn’t there earlier,” Sanada apologized. “It looks like you still might need some help.”

“I do, and you’re just the person I need. Please, come with me.” The man in the coat turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction, looking back at them to follow. Makoto saw Sanada’s face, his expression more perplexed than anything else, but he motioned for her to follow anyway.

She wondered what could possibly require their help far out here away from the wall where he asked, Makoto’s mind churning through the possibilities. It wasn’t until the man turned a corner into an alleyway that her danger senses started to flare. 

“It’s just around here,” the man called back.

The florist from earlier talking about the suspicious man and the way this stranger seemed to deliberately chase after Sanada clicked something within her brain. Before she could warn him, Sanada had already gone into the alley without her. 

She ran in, both men standing in the middle of the decrepit place. 

“Sir, wait!-”

Makoto had only just reached the officer’s side when the clicking sound of a pulled back pistol’s slide resonated through the air. She looked up to find the barrel of a gun staring right back at them. 

Her jaw dropped. She looked up at Sanada who bore a steely, unsurprised expression.

“So you were the guy who’s been asking for me?” the officer said coldly.

“Maybe. Doesn’t matter.” The man in the coat had a smug grin as he circled them, gun trained on their bodies. “Officer Akihiko Sanada. You’re a popular man, you know that?”

“I’m not one for gossip.” Despite having a pistol in his face, Sanada was unfazed. His eyes followed the gunman’s every step, however. “So are you gonna shoot me or are you gonna keep wasting my time?”

The armed man snarled in response to that. “I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in, you pig.” He drew in closer, the gun looking more and more dangerous. “You see, you’ve pissed off a lot of people, Sanada. You’ve pissed them off so much that they’re paying guys like me to teach you a lesson. You know how much of a prick you gotta be to do that?”

Makoto’s heart was running a mile a minute, the situation at hand ready to explode at any second. Her eyes switched from the gunman to Sanada, and back to the hitman at an alarming rate as she attempted to deduce any sort of solution. Sanada, for his part, remained as uninterested as ever, his words sounding more bored than scared.

“I’ve made a lot of enemies so you’re going to have to be more specific,” he shot back. “I can even start listing some names if you promise to tell me who sent you if I mention them.”

Once again, the taunting brought out an aggressive growl from the other man.

“I think I wasn’t clear the first time. You don’t understand the situation you’re in.” His gun arm which was aimed at Sanada was suddenly pointed in Makoto’s direction. She stilled at the sight.

Sanada finally reacted and glared. “She’s not a part of this.”

The man guffawed. “Now you’re fucking getting it.”

There was a standoff between the two groups. Makoto, gaining her courage, composed herself and stared back at the gun with fiery intensity. She would not be intimidated by such scum, she felt Queen say. Sanada put an arm in front of her and pushed her back.

“Leave, Niijima.” 

“What?” She looked up at him, but Sanada was focused entirely on the gunman. “I’m not leaving you here!” 

“Woah, she’s a feisty bitch.” The man laughed heartily. “And she’s right. She ain’t leaving. Because if one of you even tries to escape, your brains will be splattered all over this filthy alley.”

Sanada clenched his jaw but drew his arm back. Makoto wouldn’t be leaving.

“Now that I’ve got you here, I’m wondering what I should do,” their captor bragged. “I could shoot your kneecaps and watch you try to crawl away or maybe I can try some target practice and see if I can shoot every finger off your hand.”

_ Why do evil people love the sound of their own voice? _

Makoto could only watch and listen as the man droned on and on with his vivid imagination. Sanada watched along with equal anger. 

She felt herself stirring with power, the energy within that needed an outlet. She also knew Sanada was ready to move at a moment’s notice as well. If the man didn’t have as much distance as he did, she had no doubt she or Sanada could rush the man and floor him in an instant. They only needed an opening. 

“God, you two look mighty scary. If only you weren’t at my mercy.”

There had to be something. Sanada wasn’t giving her any signs. She focused instead on the man, his pistol waving around erratically.

“You know, I didn’t really care about this gig when I got paid, but seeing you two so tense and nervous has me laughing so hard inside. What am I gonna do is what I bet you’re wondering.”

Makoto would rather let the man talk than act. There had to be some opportunity here. She looked at the man and his gun.

“You two gonna say anything or are you gonna make this boring?”

They were at an impasse now. The man stopped talking and insisted on stalking his side of the alley, pistol in hand. Her mind frantically worked for an answer when she looked at the man’s weapon.

In their time in the Metaverse, the model weapons that Ren would supply them would suddenly transform into their real-world counterparts. Thanks to cognition, Makoto and the rest of them became experts on the guns that they wielded and even took the replicas they had with themselves on their off time. She had spent a great deal of time studying both the real and model weapons, poor and expensive replicas, whether it be with Ren or on her own time.

As the man flashed the side of his gun yet again, she breathed in at the timely revelation. 

The way it sounded, the way it looked in his hand, the make and inexpensive material she discerned… 

It was a fake.

That was all she needed.

Makoto charged forward. 

“Niijima, wait!”

“What the-!”

The man didn’t shoot even as she rushed him at a breakneck pace. And the closer she got, the more panicked the man looked. Her deduction was correct.

In less than a second, she let out a cry as she connected a strong fist straight into the man’s gut. The man was sent flying back, the fake pistol flying from his hand. 

She let out a disgusted grunt of disapproval before Sanada nearly tackled her from behind.

“What the hell was that!? I had this situation under control!”

Makoto retrieved the pistol from the ground and held it before him. She quickly dismantled the shoddy thing like how Ren showed her.

“It’s a model gun,” she explained. “Most of the exterior looks like metal, but it’s plastic. The only metal in this is the slide, but even then, there were no bullets to chamber.” She pointed to the bottom of the gun’s handle that should have held a magazine. Instead, the “magazine” was stuck inside as it was a piece of the handle itself made to imitate the real thing. 

Sanada looked both exasperated and impressed. It didn’t matter as the sound of a sprinting, furious man interrupted them.

“You little shit!”

The man was charging them with a very real knife in hand. In the blink of an eye, Sanada met him and grabbed the lunging knife arm. With a crunching twist, the man was disarmed and thrown over the officer’s shoulder. He quickly turned the assaulter on his stomach and cuffed him, a piercing knee weighted on his back.

“You come at us with a fake gun and then try to get us with a real knife? Make up your damn mind.”

“Aghh, stop, stop, stop!” The man cried out. “You’re right, it was fake, I wasn’t actually gonna shoot you!”

“So you weren’t even going to hurt us?” Makoto said.. “How did you think this was going to turn out?”

“Agh, fuck! I thought I’d make you guys shit your pants or something, and then make you scram when I was through!”

“Sounds like a lot of work for something so stupid,” she intoned.

“I was just supposed to scare you! Honest! That’s what I was paid for!”

Sanada lessened the pressure but remained on the man’s back. “And who paid you exactly, huh?” 

“I… I can’t tell you!”

“Oh, you will. Just wait.” 

Makoto watched Sanada give the man one last second of pressure before lifting himself off. He grabbed his radio and called for backup.

* * *

Makoto leaned against the wall of the alleyway’s entrance. She watched as they took the man sent after them from the place and forcefully piled him into the back of a police cruiser. Sanada exchanged words with the driver. After their conversation, the cruiser left them, sirens blaring. Sanada walked back to where Makoto was resting.

“Did they find out who sent him?” she asked.

“No. But I reckon it won’t take too long.”

“That’s good.”

There was an icy chill emanating from Sanada. He stared down at her with a potent look on his face.

“You look a little…”

“‘Upset?’ ‘Mad?’ ‘Pissed off?’” 

“...Yes.”

The man shook his head furiously. “That was a reckless decision. I had that under control.”

“We were at his mercy,” she countered.

“No, we were not.”

“You couldn’t do anything!”

“I knew the gun was fake, Niijima!”

She recoiled in disbelief. “What? Then why did you wait?”

“Because lives were at stake! Your life!” He paced back and forth angrily. “Even though we were right, what about that one possible outcome where we were wrong? What if we rushed in not completely sure?”

“I  _ was  _ sure, sir!”

“I know you were sure, but-” He groaned in frustration. He looked away from her.

There was a terse bubble surrounding them as they let their emotions settle down. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” she apologized. “I know what I did was risky. But situations like that are always going to have risks.”

“I know,” he muttered in a low voice. “I know. I’m just upset that it came to that. I shouldn’t have let that happen.” His tone was heavy with regret. “There were about a million different ways that could have gone wrong.”

“But it didn’t,” she noted.

“That doesn’t make it any better.” He rubbed his palm over his face haggardly. “But you’re right. It didn’t.”

Leftover officers moved around them heading into and out of the alley. Makoto tentatively tapped her foot. Sanada released one heavy sigh.

“I’m just worried you could have gotten hurt,” he confessed. “I’m through with people I know getting hurt under my care.”

She understood his sentiment, resonated with it, and accepted it. 

“If it helps,” she started slowly, “I knew I wasn’t going to get hurt.” 

“And why’s that?”

She shrugged her shoulders with a half-smile. “Because you were there? You usually do the right thing.”

Her answer made him raise a brow. He ended up chuckling at the end of it.

“You have too much faith in me, Niijima. But thanks.”

The area was soon cleared of any police activity, the sun setting deeply when it was all said and done. Makoto and Sanada were the only ones that remained as the last police cruiser drove away. 

“I wasn’t expecting an actual arrest to take place, but I think that’s a good note to end your training on.”

“You mean that wasn’t planned?” she joked.

“No. If it was, I would’ve made it much harder.” He stretched his arms and let out a satisfied grunt. “I guess that concludes my training program.”

“Mm. I guess it does.” She let her last words out with a drawl, a small smile settling on her face as she finally came to terms with the fact that she had completed the week.

Sanada scratched his chin. “Maybe we should celebrate.”

“Isn’t the arrest celebration enough?”

“Yeah, but there’s plenty of night left to live.” He pulled out his phone to check the time. “Tell me, Niijima, can you drink?”

“Drink? As in, alcohol?”

“Yeah.”

She shook her head. “No, sir.”

“Age?”

“Nineteen.”

“Hmm…” He hummed deeply to himself. “That’s close enough, right?”

“That’s illegal, sir.”

“I’m a cop, I can bend the rules a bit.”

“That’s  _ better  _ be a joke. Right,  _ sir _ ?”

“Of course. Of course…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One little epilogue chapter left and then we're done. yay. woohoo.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes after.

She was seated at the station with her luggage at her side. A yawn escaped her as the early morning hours and a week’s worth of intense physical activity were catching up to her. She didn’t want to deal with the chaotic battle that was morning traffic so she decided to arrive early. Makoto rubbed her eyes when her phone sounded off.

_Sae: Are you packed and ready to head back?_

She double-checked her essentials and anything else worth remembering.

_Makoto: Yes, sis, I’m already at the station waiting for the train._

_Sae: That’s good._

_Sae: You’ll have to tell me about your experience once you get back._

She grimaced in anticipation of that conversation. Makoto may have kept the details of the past week purposely vague to her sister, but who could blame her? Her sister may have turned a new leaf, but she was still protective of her. It was more for everyone else’s safety if anything. 

_Makoto: Oh, it’s nothing too interesting._

_Sae: Is that so? Because Amamiya has told me some interesting things._

She winced again with more dread. There goes plausible deniability. 

_Makoto: I didn’t know you spoke to Ren._

_Sae: I only wanted to check in on him._

_Sae: He delightfully informed me of how you have been when I asked._

Makoto sighed pitifully at the idea of her boyfriend going through another one of her sister’s interrogations, but he did betray her. Her emotions evened out. 

_Makoto: I’ll see you soon, sis._

She pocketed away her phone, opting to take an out of sight, out of mind approach to whatever her sister had in store for her. Better to live life in the moment than anxiously awaiting the future, she recited. Makoto resigned herself to waiting patiently, her fingers idly tapping on her luggage bag as she rested against it. 

“You’re really lacking in energy this morning. And here I thought I beat the laziness out of you.”

The familiar gruff voice had Makoto’s body up and at attention like an ingrained response. Her police instructor was standing before her, watching her with an amused expression. 

“Sir!” She caught her arms in the middle of saluting, unsure if it was necessary anymore or not. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you this morning.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, then. But I figured I’d see you off before you left.”

She smiled kindly. “I appreciate the gesture, sir.” She made room on the bench for them to sit, but he shook his head, choosing to stand.

He absentmindedly cracked his knuckles before he started. “The case concerning our wannabe hitman we arrested yesterday was solved, by the way.” She furrowed her brow. 

“Did you find out who sent him?”

“We sure did. We traced the transaction of funds the guy received back to the sender and bagged him.” The man sighed in exasperation. “Who knew Enji hated me that much.”

“‘ _ Enji _ ?’” Makoto repeated incredulously, her eyes widened. “You mean the Officer Enji you worked with?”

“The one and only,” he confirmed. “Turns out he’s no stranger to pulling stunts like this to all sorts of people, but he got away with it because of his status so that’ll end up turning into a whole investigation in and of itself. But rest assured, the guy’s probably seen his last days in uniform.”

There was some pleasant retribution to take there, but the abuse of power swelled negative feelings in her, mostly disgust. 

“I can’t believe an officer would do such a thing,” she muttered angrily. 

“Don’t get too down, Niijima. Remember what I said, people like him will always get what’s coming to them, and that’s what happened.”

“And what about the ones that are getting away with it?” she asked, slightly downcast. 

“Well, that’s where you’ll come in eventually, right?” He flashed her an encouraging grin. “I’ll hold down the fort until then. Don’t disappoint.”

Reluctantly, Makoto couldn’t help but return his enthusiasm, her cloudy mood clearing just a bit. Rooting out these injustices was what she was training for. It’ll be one step at a time, but she’ll make the world a better place. There were people counting on her, after all. She couldn’t let them down. 

“So what’re you planning to do once you get back?” he asked. Makoto hummed thoughtfully at the question.

“I’ll rest a bit,” she decided. “Then I’ll resume my studies, of course. There are still plenty of things that I need to work and prepare for. I can’t slack off now, after all.”

“I admire the drive, but aren’t you still on break? Nothing fun or relaxing?”

“I didn’t think you’d be the one telling me to take a breather,” she noted slyly. “But you’re right. I’ll make some time for leisure. Maybe go on a trip with some friends.”

“That’s more like it. Don’t forget your daily workouts, though. Especially the ones I taught you.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” she said noncommittally. 

There was a beat of silence between the two before Sanada took in a deep breath. 

“Are you satisfied with how this week turned out?” the man asked her. 

The question made her reflect on the past few days, the training, the pain, and the knowledge and experience she gained. She felt her heart thrum, a rhythmic beat that symbolized the greater level of sync she had with her inner self that she did not have before.

“I am,” she answered happily. “Though I will admit I did not have high hopes when we started.” 

“What? Why?” Sanada frowned, his voice taking on a little whine.

“What do you mean ‘why?’ You said you were hoping no one would sign up.”

The words went through his mind. He nodded slowly. 

“You… are correct. That did happen.” 

She rolled her eyes.

“But I did learn a lot in plenty of ways I didn’t expect,” Makoto continued. “I gained much more than I ever hoped I would before coming here. You were a great mentor as unorthodox you may be, Officer Sanada. Thank you.”

That garnered a smile and a deep laugh from the man. “Don’t get too sappy on me. It’s not like we’re completely done.”

Makoto tilted her head, her brow raising. “We aren’t?”

“Of course not. You’re my pupil, now! You’ll be learning how to fly on your own without me now, but you’re still under my wing!”

“I thought you said you don’t ‘do’ teaching anymore?” she joked. 

“I’ll make an exception, then. Be grateful.”

She giggled at his fervor. Having a man like Sanada watching over her gave her great comfort, and she was happy to know she made a connection that may last a while longer.

In their company, Sanada’s face grew slightly more serious, his smile changing from easy to knowing. “I do have something to say, Niijima.”

“What is it, sir?” she asked innocently. The shift in the atmosphere was noticeable.

“I want to say that I’m not stupid, you know.”

Her stomach flipped at the implication of the statement, the unnerving knowingness in the phrase. Sanada hadn’t changed in demeanor, but she felt her instincts beginning to flare.

“What do you mean?”

“When I said you were special, I wasn’t just trying to make you feel good. You’re different, somehow.”

Her fist clenched around the loose end of her skirt, the tightening feeling attempting to ground her. 

“I could say the same about you,” she fired back. 

“You can, sure, but I’m seasoned. Do you think someone like me wouldn’t notice how strangely capable you are? That I wouldn’t notice the way you shoot a gun like it’s second nature, how you fight like you’ve been through it all, or how you were able to keep up with _me_ of all people?”

All of sudden, she was under the microscope and painfully shrinking under it. She was speechless in response, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock, her heartbeat suddenly pounding in her eardrums. Did he somehow figure it out? Did he know all along about her life as a Phantom Thief? 

Makoto trembled as Sanada reached an arm out to her. She didn’t move, her eyes watching his hand waiting for the inevitable consequences that followed.

His hand settled comfortably on her shoulder.

She looked up to find Sanada staring back at her with an almost fatherly gaze, his eyes conveying an understanding between them.

“Look,” he began quietly. “I’m not going to pretend I know what you’ve been through. But something happened that made you what you are. Something happened, and it’s what drives you. Am I right?”

The weight of his words seemed to hit her soul, the emotion he hoped to send making its way through her. She looked away, and she nodded.

“You don’t have to tell me anything because it’s not my place to ask. But if you’re ever in trouble or need a helping hand, I’ll be there. All you gotta do is ask.”

Makoto stilled under his assurance. Sanada was truly a mysterious man. But when she returned his gaze with her own, a wordless acceptance of his help, a silent acknowledgment of whatever hidden experiences fueled both of them, she knew that he was a powerful friend.

The sounds of station bells rang throughout, the whirring of the arriving trains breaking through. A voice informed them that her departure was near. Makoto readied her luggage when Sanada tugged at her arm.

“Hey, one last thing before you’re off.” He reached into one of his pockets and retrieved its contents. He tossed it to her, the mass of the item falling into her hands. She inspected them, her eyes roaming over her new prize.

“Gloves?” she asked with surprise.

She held the leather mitts in her hand and felt them. They were black and smooth, the fingers ending short and padding added onto the area where her knuckles would be. They reminded her of a fighter’s gloves or gloves that motorcyclists would wear. 

“They’re great,” Sanada told her. “Versatile and all that good stuff. Consider it your certificate of completion of the special Sanada Training Program.”

She gave them one last look over, the pride it invoked within her drawing a proud sense of accomplishment.

They weren’t her Metaverse gloves, but they would do just fine. 

With her train giving off its last warning call, she stowed away the gloves. She made for her destination. Before the doors closed, she looked back to Sanada watching her leave. 

Makoto gave him a thankful wave goodbye which he returned with a farewell salute. 

* * *

The night was well underway with the moon hanging fully overhead. The police department was deathly inactive and devoid of any noise. In his dim office all alone, Akihiko Sanada was sprawled in his chair staring at his laptop, the lights of his screen being the only illumination he had. 

Makoto Niijima’s profile filled the square of his machine, a simple passport photo, and the bare essentials of her provided information giving his mind an unhealthy amount of running with no end in sight. He groaned and raised his head upwards as a sign of defeat. 

He closed his eyes and waited. There was nothing left for him to do here.

“Are you gonna keep standing there or do you wanna grab a chair and get comfortable?” he called out, annoyed. 

Steps emanated from behind him, the entrance to his room closing as the clack of boots brought forth his shadowy visitor, the personality of the steps displaying confidence and poise. The presence stopped over his shoulders.

“You took a while,” the woman’s voice said. “I didn’t think you were one to get rusty.”

“I knew you were there two minutes ago when you arrived. I just wanted to see how long you’d wait.” He finally looked back and shot his friend a smirk. 

Mitsuru Kirijo scoffed playfully. “Whatever keeps your ego intact, Akihiko.” 

The leader of the Kirijo group moved her head and peered down at the computer in his lap and the contents it showed. Akihiko let her, knowing that she would ask him about it either way.

“I didn’t think you were interested in younger ones,” she simply said.

“Is this all you came here to do?” he said with snark. 

“I’m only kidding.” Mitsuru walked around him and sat in a seat nearby, her fluffy white coat providing adequate cushioning. “Who is she?”

“Her name’s Makoto Niijima. She signed up for that training course assigned to me. I just spent the last week overseeing her.”

“You and Fuuka told me you managed to avoid that.”

“It’s never that easy,” he sighed. Mitsuru reached her arm out, and he obliged, handing her his laptop. Her eyes roamed over the information.

“I like her credentials,” she said with satisfaction. “Academically sound and a Student Council President. _Impressionnante_.” Mitsuru placed the laptop on a nearby stand. “I’m surprised someone like her signed up for something like this. Though I thought after Satonaka, you were done with mentoring.”

“That’s what I said.” Akihiko remained rested in his seat returning to staring back up at the ceiling. Mitsuru took in the sight of him and Niijima’s displayed profile. 

“There’s obviously something about her that has you so worked up,” she stated. “Care to share?”

Akihiko took a moment to collect the whirlwind of thoughts storming in his head. With a tired sigh, he leaned forward in his seat. 

“There’s something… different about her,” he told Mitsuru. The Kirijo leader raised a brow in response urging him to continue. He shook his head, unable to get a solid grasp of what he wished to say. “When I saw her the first day, I thought I’d give her a few tips since she made the trip. After that, I’d put her through a little hell and hopefully scare her off.”

“Define ‘hell.’”

“It doesn’t matter. She didn’t run away, and that’s all that mattered.” He turned the laptop back to him. “Nothing on here suggests she’s able to do what she can. I try to run her into the ground, and she’s still sprinting. She says she’s never shot a gun in her life, but I take her to a firing range, and she’s got the finesse and handling of a seasoned marksman. She’s a practitioner in martial arts, but her fighting instincts suggest she’s experienced life-threatening battles.” The troubling list that fired out of him was equal parts relieving to finally get out and all the more confusing as he tried to make sense of it.

“What are you getting at, Akihiko?”

His lips twisted in thought. 

“She… reminds me of us,” he admits. “Like us and the ones from Inaba. Like she’s done more than what normal people can.”

His worries laid bare caused Mitsuru to narrow her eyes, her attitude shifting at the possibility.

“Are you implying she has the potential?” she asked quietly.

It was the one question that had him stumped since this began that he didn’t want to acknowledge. Makoto Niijima was not a normal person. He wasn’t sure, but it would explain plenty of things. It would mean that her abilities came from the same well as theirs. It would also mean that her powers were borne from strife and pain, something he hoped people wouldn’t need to live through.

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “It’s been a long time since we’ve met others like us. I can’t confirm anything for certain.”

“I see.” Mitsuru had her hand to her chin as she thought about this new development. “Even if she doesn’t have the potential, your concern about her abilities makes her a person of interest. She could be a threat.”

The idea made him chuckle mockingly. “She’s on our side, don’t worry.”

“This isn’t a matter to be taken lightly,” she said. “We can monitor this Niijima girl to make things certain, or we can bring her into our organization ourselves and see. You spent a week with her, Akihiko. It’s your call.”

The propositions were understandable considering the matters they dealt with, but he found them disconcerting. He was fully confident that she was on the side of good. The possibility of her ignoring morality didn’t even cross his mind. Not with her sense of justice driving her. He considered the other option of bringing her into the world they knew. If his suspicions were correct, that would mean she would become involved in a very dangerous operation. She’d even be considered an important asset. 

Internally, though, Akihiko knew she had her own goals and dreams. She had conviction, and she has her own life to live without their interference.

“That won’t be necessary,” Akihiko told her. “Just leave her be.”

Mitsuru didn’t react negatively. She regarded him curiously, seemingly evaluating him and his decision. 

“If you say so. I trust your judgment.”

He nodded. The nature of Makoto Niijima was still an unanswered question. But if his heart was correct, he’d imagine they would meet again soon and sort it all out.

  
  


“So, are we finally going to get to what you came here for?” 

Mitsuru flipped her hair over her shoulder almost dramatically. “You sound annoyed, Akihiko.”

“You call me out of the blue and tell me you need me back in Port Island and leave me on radio silence for two weeks. What do you expect?” He leaned forward against his arms and clasped his hands together. “What’s the situation?”

Mitsuru’s face grew solemn, hints of grim warning bleeding through. “There are rumblings. Our observations show that hostile activity is quickly becoming erratic and uncontrolled. We don’t know what’s causing them to act in such a way, but I fear what’s happening is only an omen for something far more dangerous. We may need your help until it’s solved.”

A warm feeling stirred within his heart, the call of an old friend responding. Caesar was there, present, and waiting.

“There’s always something,” he said sardonically. “But I guess that’s what we’re here for.” 

Mitsuru took his words as acceptance and raised herself from her seat. With grace and urgency, she walked to the exit and ushered him to join her. 

He was quick to follow, but his eyes quickly glanced over his laptop screen, Niijima’s profile staring right back. With one final look, he shut the machine and chased after Mitsuru.

There were people to protect, and he wouldn’t let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a small idea that popped into my head and became something much bigger and more time consuming than I'd planned. As in, it was supposed to be a one-off silly thing that somehow ended up turning into a month's worth of time. Still, it was fun.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Edit: So my dumbass completely forgot to tie up a loose end that I meant to include. It's a small thing, and it was supposed to be there since the beginning so read over the first few parts again if you're interested. If you're seeing the edit for the first time, then don't worry, you're fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being much more than I thought so I'll split it up over several chapters. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
